Tear Me Apart
by Shadowless13
Summary: When Lovina finds out her long life crush; Antonio wants to date her sister, Lovina is left heart broken. Lovina goes and finds comfort in the person she thought she would never go to. When Antonio starts getting jealous of Lovina's new relationship with someone else, why can he be happy? Things get heated and who will be torn apart? Fem!Romano Eventual Spamano in the end!
1. Chapter 1

**Tear me apart**

Spamano, some Prumano and SpaIta

Summary- When Lovina finds out her long life crush; Antonio wants to date her sister, Lovina is left heart broken. Lovina goes and finds comfort in the person she thought she would never go to. When Antonio starts getting jealous of Lovina's new relationship with someone else, what is this feeling in his heart? Tension thickens, bonds are tested, some enemies are made and some is sure to break.

Who will be the first to be tore apart?

**Chapter 1**

Clear blue sky with no clouds in slight with a slight breeze in the air was perfect. The sun was out and giving off bright rays that could scorch skin but the breeze made it more bearable. Rows of tomato plants were everywhere and there was two people in the middle of it, a man and a woman.

"Lovi~ look at this!" the man sang

"No bastard! I'm not going to look!" the girl snapped. Of course the girl was no other than Lovina Vargas, the older sibling out of her and her sister, Feliciana Vargas. Her auburn coloured hair was in a ponytail and some of it came round her face as it fell out as she worked hard, her usual red headband was on her head and it had never came off ever since she got it. Her front fringe was still there and underneath was a scowl as she focused on what she was doing. Golden coloured eyes with brown and green flecks were scanning over her work. She was wearing a grey tank top and army coloured three quartered shorts which showed off her tanned skin and white (which were now brown) trainers. Lovina was shouting at the man she had known all of her life, Antonio Fernandez Carriedo. Messy chocolate curls that were always in front of his eyes and his skin was more tanned than Lovina's was because he was Spanish. He was wearing his white top and brown shorts with flip flops on his feet. He had the most brilliant coloured eyes Lovina had ever seen; a mossy green colour that was breath taking if you looked into them.

The colour of Antonio's eyes were also Lovina's favourite colour/

Antonio always had a smiled on his face, showing off his white teeth and the cheerful laugh of his. Okay, Lovina had a long crush on the Spanish man. She had known that ever since she had met him but he was oblivious to that fact. But the two were complete opposites; Lovina was the cold, heartless person she was and then there was Antonio. He was the cheerful, kind hearted man who made everybody laugh. They were outside working in Lovina's garden, taking care of the tomatoes like they did every weekend. If there was one thing the two had in common, it was loving tomatoes. Lovina straightened her back and it cracked as she did, she had been bent over all day and now they had finished; baskets full of tomatoes. Antonio laughed as he picked up his basket and Lovina picked up hers, Antonio would take a basket home with him while Lovina would keep her basket. They both walked back to Lovina's house, Antonio laughed happily as Lovina went bright red when he laughed. Dammit, he always had that effect on her; making her go bright red and giving her butterflies in her stomach. Lovina put her basket on the kitchen and so did Antonio before the room went quiet. Lovina scowled (like usual) but it was different this time, Antonio was never quiet.

"So…Lovina…" Antonio started and it got Lovina's attention straight away. She set her eyes on Antonio, the other never called her by her full name. It was always a nickname she hated but she secretly loved being called it, not like she would admit it though. Lovina noticed Antonio's hands were sweating and so was he, he was looking down at his feet.

"I wanted to know…if you um…would…" Antonio looked straight at Lovina and Lovina's heart stopped for a moment. Was he going to ask her out? The thing she has been dying to hear for so long and dreamt about? (She wasn't going to admit that either, her pride was too damn important.

"Let me date you sister?"

The room went dead.

What?

Lovino looked at Antonio, wide eyed as she took a minute to process what he had said. He wanted to date Feliciana, not her. Of course he wanted to date her and not Lovina, Feli was perfect. Feliciana could paint, cook clean. If you named it, Feliciana could to do all. She was also a kind hearted girl, too innocent and she was like an angel in everybody's eyes. It all made sense, why would Antonio even ask Lovina-

Yes, it actually did make sense, Antonio wanted to ask Lovina if he could date her sister because Lovina was the overprotective older sister and Antonio was trying to be a gentleman.

That still didn't mean Lovina's heart broke into a million pieces as her long life crush had said something Lovina wished he had never said.

Antonio looked at Lovina, a sheepish smile on his face as he waited for an answer from the Italian. Lovina's eyes narrowed as she looked at him; giving him the most evil glare she could muster and saw Antonio took a step back as she did so. She had to stay strong like her outside was; the character that swore at everything and anyone and was the cold hearted.

Yet inside, she was dying.

Lovina didn't say anything but instead she stormed out of the room and ran up the stairs before slamming her door room shut, locking it behind her. The tears were falling fast and she didn't do anything to stop them either as she slid down the door and then she pulled her knees up to her chest. Of course she was never good enough; she would never be good enough.

And now, she had been torn apart by Antonio.


	2. Chapter 2

**Sorry this took so long to upload! I have to wait until the internet is on and it took me a while to figure out how to use chapters because I forget how to! I'm sorry!**

**Anyway, this is the second chapter! I'm so happy people have actually read it and like it! I didn't know if anybody would like so I'm glad people do! I'll try and get chapters up as soon as I can!**

**All translations are at the bottom and they are from Google Translate**

**Anything in italics are people's thoughts and it says who's they belong to underneath.**

**Feel free to correct me if anything is wrong! R+R**

**Chapter 2**

Lovina must have sat there for hours; her ass was numb, she felt like a mess and probably looked like one too. Her tears wanted to fall but they were all gone, they couldn't fall if she wanted them too she had cried that much. She took a deep breath and got to her feet and walked into her own bathroom before she had a look at herself. She didn't look as bad as she felt; there were no signs of her tears except that her eyes looked a little watery.

_Of course Antonio likes Feliciana; God hates me too much to let me have a happy life_

Lovina thought to herself, even though she was catholic she still believed in God but things never went her way so she thought that God hates her. Lovina then went for a cold shower to get rid of any thoughts, the thoughts that hated her. The ones that called her names in her head; she knew it was dumb, she knew that herself yet she had that voice in her head telling her she wasn't good enough. All of them years of been told that she's not good enough, that she can't do anything had got to her and now she had one of them voices permanent in her head.

_You really think he would go out with you?_

"I don't want to talk to you," Lovina sighed to herself, she wasn't in the mood.

_See? Your hiding you feelings again, spit it out_

"I'm not going through this."

_Of course you aren't, your hiding it and pushing it away because you don't like the facts_

The voice in her head told her as she got out of the shower and got changed before looking at herself in the mirror. There were no signs of crying and she looked at herself until she saw the reflection change and it turned into someone else, Feliciana.

_You always run from things you are scared of_

Her sister's voice laughed at her.

"You're wrong…" Lovina put her hands to her ears to try and block it out but it was all in her mind.

_You know I'm right_

"No you're not," Lovina said

_No I'm right_

"No you're not!"

_Of course I am! You need me and you're pathetic_

"SHUT UP!" Lovina ended up screaming at the mirror and using her fist to slam it against the mirror, breaking it. It cracked first and the mirror broke, some glass going in the sink underneath and Lovina hissed as some glass cut her fist.

_Fuck, I'll have to fix that later_

Lovina thought to herself as she found a bandage and wrapped it around her hand to try and stop the bleeding. She sighed through her nose before walking into her room, unlocking her door and locking it behind her. She didn't even trust her family so her room was always locked. As Lovina walked down the stairs, she heard three voices and she rolled her eyes at them.

"That's magnifico!" an old man's voice said

"Ve~" that was obviously her air head sister; she was the only one who made dumb fucking noises. Lovina walked into the kitchen to see Romulus sighing while Antonio and Feliciana were already in a full make out session.

_And God has to make me watch this; I might as well get hit by lighting. Wait I probably won't because the heavens want me to suffer!_

Lovina growled in her own head as she went over to the fridge and pulled out leftover (she had missed tea) before using the microwave to warm it up. Romulus was her grandfather but she didn't call him 'nonno' like Feliciana did, she didn't want to. He had preferred Feli than Lovina (what a surprise there!) so Lovina was used to it. It didn't surprise her either that when she was in the room; she was ignored by Romulus or she was completely used to it after growing up with being ignored. Before the microwave could go off, Lovina yanked it open because she hated the stupid little 'ping' noise it made. Lovina then grabbed the warm plate and a fork before she was going to leave the room but she was stopped.

"Ve~ sorella!" Feli's voice sang and Lovina cringed, great...now she would have to listen to Feli gloat about her and Antonio.

"Me and Antonio are together now~!" Lovina saw her sister was a little bit red in the cheeks and Romulus sighed dreamily while putting his hands together, Lovina wanted to be sick. Lovina's eyes made their way to Antonio's who looked nervous.

_You better be nervous bastard_

Lovina suddenly thought as she saw a little blush was on Antonio's cheeks as well and thought it looked cute but got rid of the thought immediately. Lovina took a deep breath and stared at Antonio, hiding her emotions that wanted to scream, kick and shout at Antonio for being such an idiot. He was the only one Lovina thought cared for her more than her sister but God had to mess that up too, didn't he?

"That's…great Feli," Lovina said as she tried not to throw the plate in her hands at Feli and stabbing the fork into Antonio's thick skull. They might be her family but Lovina still found them annoying as fuck. That was all before Romulus started to talk to the 'new couple' (insert Lovina's vomit here) and it sounded like they were going on a date already. Lovina spotted Antonio was staring at her and opened his mouth to say something. Lovina shook her head in disappointment and then she walked out of the room, up the stairs, unlocked her room and locker her room door behind her. Lovina put her plate and fork on the bed side table before she picked up her pillow and threw it across the room so it hit the other wall and slipped onto the floor with a little '_thud_'. She cursed in Italian and she fell backwards onto her bed before she then sat up on her bed.

_Can't you be happy for your sister?_

That fucking voice in her voice was back.

"I always have to be," Lovina talked to herself

_You don't show it though, do you? _

That voice loved to wind up Lovina, didn't it?

"How am I meant to be fucking happy when my sister is with the one I love!" Lovina shouted before she realised what she said and slapped her hand over her mouth even though it was probably too late to do so.

_You're too late'_

The voice echoed in her mind.

"Leave me alone!" Lovina snapped to herself before she listened for a response but there was nothing but quietness.

"Finally…" Lovina sighed before she started to eat her food but that thought kept popping up in her head again and she knew it was true.

_You're too late_

The words kept on repeating themselves in her head, again and again.

"I'm too late," Lovina whispered to herself as she heard a car pulling out of the drive so she got up and looked out of her window to see it was Antonio and Feliciana going on a date. She leaned on the window as she looked up to the starry night sky.

"I'm too late…" a silver tear fell down Lovina's face as she looked out of the window, forgetting her food because she had suddenly lost her appetite. The sour fact of being too late floated around in the Italian's mind as silent tears began to flow again even though she tried to stop them.

She would always come second to her sister so why did she think this time would be any different?

The next few days were a living hell hole for Lovina. At her school was nothing but the gossip about Feli and Antonio's new relationship or Lovina had found the couple together. Lovina refused to sit next to Feli at the canteen table now, the elder sister would go outside and eat there because she couldn't bear seeing or hearing the coo's from Antonio about how cute Feliciana was or all the 'Ve's' her sister was making. It sounded like mean but the older sister would like to keep her lunch down instead on throwing it up, thank you very much. Every time Lovina saw the two now, she would avoid them the best she could; especially Antonio. Lovina avoided him like the plague and wouldn't even look at him anymore; she didn't have the heart to look at him with her sister. The thought disgusted Lovina more than Alice's cooking did.

Okay so maybe the last one was a bit of an overreaction.

But if you did have Alice's food, you normally ended up with food poisoning or had to go to the hospital (yeah, it's that bad). That's why Lovina was walking out to the field which she would then go to the hill and sit at the top and eat her lunch, out of the way of anyone. It was boiling outside so everybody was in the canteen because the air con was on but Lovina would rather be outside and get heat stroke than bear the aching in her heart. You'd think Lovina would move on and forget yet, she couldn't do that. Her mind wouldn't let her rest, plaguing her dreams, thoughts or really anything that had to do with Antonio. The dull throbbing in her heart was still there and wouldn't leave her alone, none of these feeling's she had would leave her alone and it was making her feel sick. Sometimes she wished she could fall off the edge of the Earth than bear this kind of pain.

The pain of the person you love who doesn't love you back.

"Kesesesesese~ Tonio!" Gilbert cackled as he saw Antonio coming down the hall by himself for once. Antonio had started to ignore Gilbert and Francis now because he had a 'chick' in his life. But Gilbert wasn't really happy about who was his 'chick', Feliciana Vargas. When the new had come out; Gilbert didn't know what to do. Tell Antonio it was a massive mistake or congratulate him for getting a girl. Gilbert knew Ludwig (his younger brother but Ludwig acted more like the older and mature type) was in love with Feliciana so Gilbert was kinda in a pickle or 'the wurst situation eva' as Gilbert said. So when Ludwig found out that Antonio and Feliciana were dating, he had locked himself in his room for most nights now. No matter what Gilbert did; from trying to cheer Ludwig up or playing pranks on him, none of it fazed Ludwig like it used too. Gilbert was getting seriously worried about his younger brother (he may be a complete ass but still, he looked after his brother) and had no idea what to do. But then again, Antonio had been ignoring Gilbert and Francis now but Francis was too busy flirting with a British girl, getting beaten by the British girl before getting battered by the British girl's American boyfriend because Francis had flirted with his girlfriend.

"Tonio!" Gilbert shouted and waved to Antonio, who waved back at him.

"Hola mi amigo!" Antonio smiled brightly

"Hey so do you want to eat together before pranking someone?" Gilbert asked the Spanish man. Gilbert, Antonio and Francis were the Bad Touch Trio and loved playing pranks of other people. Antonio looked at Gilbert before smiling sheepishly.

"Well…"

"Antonio~" a voice sang and Gilbert glared to his left to see Feliciana came over to them before hugging and kissing Antonio. Gilbert rolled his eyes as Antonio and Feli held hands.

"So-"

"Doesn't matter Tonio," Gilbert cut in

"But-"

"It never matters anymore Antonio." Gilbert then pushed the couple apart as he walked away from them. He was sick of being pushed to the side now for some girl that his brother loved but didn't love him. Gilbert stormed out of the school before he realised he had called Antonio by his full name. The albino never called Antonio by his full name unless he was in a bad mood.

Fuck bad mood, he was pissed off and furious.

_Shisse, I sounded like a hormonal teenage girl_

Gilbert thought as he stomped around the school, blinded by his rage. Gilbert had no idea where he was going until he fell over something and face planted the grass.

"Ow! What did awesomeness fall over?" Gilbert shouted (even though he didn't have to, he was loud anyway).

"You bastard! You tripped over my bag!" Gilbert knew that voice; it was Feliciana's older sister, Lovina. He looked up to see he had landed right next to the Italian and he laughed (well if you class a 'kesesese' as a laugh) and he gave Lovina her bag, she put it to her other side so nobody else tripped over it.

"What do you want bastard?" Lovina snapped but Gilbert laughed at the other's language, completely used to it seem as the two had lots of classes together.

"Sup Lov?" As soon as Gilbert's words left his mouth, he was hit over the head with the plastic top of Lovina's lunch.  
"Idiota!" she hissed but he rubbed his head, knowing she hated the nickname he had given her but Gilbert liked pissing off the Italian and used it anyway.

"So why are you out here?" Gilbert asked the other and noticed Lovina twitched so Gilbert moved away from her a little. When Lovina twitched you needed to get out of her way otherwise you were going to get a broken leg. Gilbert had been there and even though he was warned not to annoy Lovina; he still did anyway. He has ever been so terrified of someone in his whole life, and Ludwig is scary! It wasn't a pretty side of Lovina Vargas and it was terrifying and he ended up being beaten up with a chair.

"I wanted to be," she said though gritted teeth

"It's the new couple, isn't it?" there was the sound of plastic snapping and Gilbert was right, Lovina had broken the plastic lid of her lunch and now it was in two pieces in her hands. Gilbert had struck a nerve in her and he knew it by the way she gritted her teeth together and they made a horrible sound.

"No," she said

"Liar"

"Shut up"

"No"

"Fuck me you're annoying"

"Gladly~" Gilbert was smacked over the head again by Lovina's hand and he laughed it off

"Kesesesesese~" Gilbert laughed as she saw Lovina go bright red and he smiled brightly, she was cute when she blushed. Gilbert had to stop hanging around Antonio, wait he had, hadn't he?

_Because Tonio's too busy with Feli_

Gilbert wrinkled his nose as he thought about it and was nearly sick thinking about it.

"What are you out here for?" Lovina decided to change the subject to Gilbert

"The same reason you are, Tonio ditched me and I stormed out before tripping over you're unawesome bag" Gilbert explained while he watched Lovina pull out a sandwich.

_Damn it looks good_

Gilbert thought, he hadn't eaten anything and was now drooling over Lovina's sandwich.

"Are you hungry or something?" Lovina raised an eyebrow as she saw Gilbert was drooling. Lovina watched as she waved the sandwich in front of Gilbert's face and his eyes followed where the sandwich went.  
"Then…fetch!" Lovina threw the sandwich, hoping to get rid of Gilbert.

It worked… for a moment.

Gilbert ran down the hill and caught the sandwich before he shovelled it into his mouth.

"That bastard!" Lovina cursed as she watched Gilbert walk back up the hill and sit down next to her. Obviously he wasn't leaving and enjoyed the sandwich by the way Gilbert had shovelled it down.

"Are you doing to leave me alone now you cazzo?" Lovina snapped

"Ummm…nope!" Gilbert pretended to think about it before popping the 'p'

"Ass," Lovina mumbled before standing up and grabbing her bag.

"Woah woah woah!" Gilbert said as he stood up as well with his backpack "What did I do?" he asked, thinking he had done something wrong

_Wait why do I even care?_

Gilbert thought as Lovina raised an eyebrow at him in slight confusion.

"Urm…it's class," she said before walking away, she hoped he didn't follow her.

"Hey!"

Another request that wouldn't happen but she could dream!

Lovina span around when someone hooked their arm under hers so they looked like they were walking down an aisle.

"C-Che?" Lovina stuttered before going bright red, she wasn't used to boys being near her or even paying any attention to her! (Except Antonio but he didn't class anymore).

"I'm walking you to your class!" Gilbert said

"Why? You're not a gentleman," Lovina questioned

"Nope! But I'M AWESOME!" the albino shouted and Lovina winced at the volume

"Great, my eardrums might burst because of-"

"Of my awesomene-"

"Shut up!" Lovina shouted at him before blushing bright red, nobody had ever walked her to class except Anto-

_Nope, stop thinking about him! He's going out with Feli_

Lovino thought to herself as she tuned in and out of Gilbert's talk about who is 'awesome' and who isn't.

_Well, I guess there's no harm done in finding a person to talk to _

Lovina though to herself.

_She can relate to me so I guess she's awesome enough to deserve my awesome presence _

Gilbert though in his own head as they talked.

"Shut up now," Lovina told him

"Nope!" Gilbert sang happily "I'M AWES-"

"SHUT UP!"

That was their conversation as they walked down the corridor together.

The bell went and Gilbert was still with Lovina as they had the same class together so they walked together. Gilbert had shut up about being 'awesome' and they were talking about random things like what animals they liked, do they prefer cats or dogs and what were their hobbies. Gilbert carried most of the conversation but Lovina came in sometimes before listening to what the Prussian had to say. As they got to their classroom, they walked in to see everybody was sitting down in their seats.

Including Antonio.

_Don't think about him, don't even look at him_

Lovina thought to herself so she didn't look at the Spaniard. Lovina blushed bright red as she realised her and Gilbert's arms were still linked together. As she got out of it someone then wolf whistled and Lovina went red again.

"Care you explain this Mr. Beilschmidt?" the teacher asked them; eyeing up the two that had their arms linked.

"I would actually!" Gilbert said "awesome me was walking around, found Lov before walking together to class and we were outside together so we didn't hear the bell," Gilbert explained and Lovina punched his shoulder in annoyance. The teacher nodded at them before explaining.

"Alright then you two, sit down." The teacher said as Lovina took her seat at the back and Gilbert winked at her and she scoffed, unimpressed. Gilbert went and sat down next to Antonio, both of them were at the front. As soon as the teacher stopped talking and they all got on with their classwork, people started to talk about Gilbert and Lovina.

"Dude! I didn't know you were a thing with the Italian chick!" the American, Alfred said from behind Gilbert so Gilbert turned around in his chair to face the other.

"Were not, we're just friends," Gilbert said casually

"Lov though?" questioned Alfred and Gilbert laughed but missed the glare he was getting from Antonio.

"Ja! I thought Lovina was too long so I shortened it!" Gilbert laughed "man! She hates it when I use that name though! It's so funny to see her reaction, she blushed so hard!" Alfred and Gilbert turned around to look at Lovina who was doing her work before she looked up to see the two boys staring at her. Both of the boys winked at her and she stuck her tongue out at them; while this was happening, Antonio was in deep thought.

_When I call her Lovi she tells me off but when Gilbert calls her Lov she doesn't tell him off_

Antonio sighed as he thought to himself, getting a weird feeling in his chest. He brushed it off as stomach ache and listened to the conversation Gilbert was having.

"-she gave me a sandwich as well! Damn it was good! I should bother her more if she's gonna give me some yummy food!" Gilbert rubbed his stomach at the same time to show he had eaten and it was delicious.

_Lovi never shared her food with me_

Antonio thought sadly to himself. The teacher stopped them from talking before the teacher themselves started to talk. They went on and on and it went on for SO long, the bell went. As Antonio walked out of the class he saw Gilbert was waiting outside the door. When Lovina walked out of the class; Gilbert grabbed her arm and pulled her around to face him, talking against the wall. As they talked, they were oblivious to the Spaniard watching them talk. He saw Lovi went red as she blushed and Gilbert had a light pink dusted on his cheeks as well. Antonio decided not to talk to them and was going to walk away when he saw Lovina get out her phone and pass it to Gilbert. Lovina was now a beetroot red as Gilbert typed something into her phone and took a photo of himself and Antonio could catch the word 'awesomeness'. That weird feeling in Antonio's stomach was back so Antonio walked off to his last class, he really needed to find out what this sickness was.

When school had finished, Antonio waited outside and by the gates as he waited for his girlfriend. He saw Lovi walking with her sister and they were coming towards him. He could finally talk to Lovi again! She had been ignoring him and Antonio didn't know why but they approached him anyway.

"Tonio~!" Feliciana called as she hugged him and Lovina stood there as she waited for them to start walking.

"Hola Lovi~!" Antonio sang in his usual happy voice but Lovina didn't even spare him a glance.  
"Bastard." was the reply he got but he brushed it off but the feeling in his stomach was still there. Lovina started to walk off so Antonio and Feli walked together behind her and told each other about their day when Feli leaned her head on Antonio's shoulder and held his hand as well. They didn't walk far before they reached the Vargas' house and Lovina then let them inside since Antonio was coming over anyway to talk and go on a date with Feliciana. The twin's granddad ignored the fact that Lovina brushed past him and went into the living room while he hugged Feli instead.

_Why doesn't he pay attention to Lovi?_

Antonio thought to himself but then talked to their granddad like a gentleman should. Feli dragged Antonio into the kitchen and they talked while getting closer and closer until they were so close to each other, they started making out in the kitchen. A cough interrupted them and they span around to see Lovina was standing there, bright red and Antonio was sure he saw something flicker behind her eyes.

"Um…we were-"

"Don't make out in the kitchen!" Lovina hissed before she headed out of the kitchen and into the living room again.

"Excuse me Feli, I need to see Lovi for a minute." Antonio then walked over to the doorway.

"Tonio!" Feli said and crossed her arms over her chest like Lovina did; it was weird seeing her act like her sister.

"Sí?"

"It's Lovina, right? Not Lovi, Lovina," Feli said sternly and Antonio noticed she was scowling as well. Antonio looked at her confused slightly at why she was acting like that.

_Why is innocent Feli acting like that when I said Lovi? I only said Lovi_

Antonio thought as he walked into the living room to find Lovina had all of her books out on the coffee table and she was on the phone to someone.

"-be here!" Antonio caught the end of her sentence before Lovi hung up on the person and span round to see Antonio was there.

"What do you want bastard?" Lovi swore

"That's so mean Lovi~" Antonio still sang

"I don't care! Go back to your girlfriend," Lovina scowled

"Are you jealous?" Antonio said and Lovina then glared at him

"No, I would never be jealous of you,"

"What are you doing?" Antonio asked as he went to pick up one of the books but Lovi smacked his hand away

"Don't touch!" she hissed "I'm waiting for someone," she said and didn't noticed Antonio's eyes darkened

"For who?" Antonio asked but there was a sudden knock at the door

"That should be them." Lovina went to the front door, greeted the person before leading them into the living room where Antonio was. Antonio then glared coldly at the person who was behind the Italian.

"Tonio!" Gilbert was standing behind her as he took off his coat

"And what are you doing here?" Antonio snapped

"I'm here for some awesome tutoring, I'm failing my class 'cuz I was too busy blowing things up and apparently blowing things up doesn't count as work! Unawesome right? Anyways, Lov here is at the top of the class as well so awesomeness decided that Lov was allowed my awesome presence and help!" Gilbert shouted (even though he didn't have too, he was loud enough) and slung his arm around Lovina's shoulders.  
_Why isn't she pushing him away like she does to me?_

Antonio's voice I his head shouted at him but he ignored it, he also ignored the bubbling anger in his stomach.

"Romulus I've got someone 'round!" Lovina shouted as Romulus came into the room.

"Fine fine," he said and didn't even spare her a glance as Lovina and Gilbert sat down on the sofa together.

"Oh! Antonio! I can't remember you being here! Get out," Romulus said it in a friendly voice before the last sentence and his voice went cold, Antonio also picked up on the glare the elder was giving.

"B-but sir, I'm here for mine and Feliciana's date." Antonio watched Romulus think about it before he snapped his fingers in realisation.

"Oh, sí! Mi displace, I forgot," Romulus laughed but didn't seemed pashed at the two sitting on the sofa unlike Antonio, who was about to scream his head off.

_Why isn't he kicking Gilbert out? He doesn't even know Gilbert and yet his says 'it's fine'? I have to ask if I want to come around!  
_Antonio didn't know what to think anymore. It was true; he always had to call ahead to see if he could go round to the Vargas' house and now Gilbert just waltzed in like nobody's business! Yet Romulus was fine with it? The Spanish man was snapped out of his thoughts when he heard Gilbert's laugh and saw Lovi was using her hand to cover up a laugh so it was muffled.

_Why couldn't I make her laugh like that?_

Antonio thought sadly to himself, the anger inside was growing.

"Ve~ Antonio! Let's go!" Feliciana pulled Antonio away as he looked at the two on the sofa before the couple left the house and went on a date with his girlfriend. Antonio had been thinking though throughout the date with Feliciana; what did Gilbert have that Antonio didn't? What was this feeling in his chest and what was with his sudden rage?

_I'll have to ask Francis_

Antonio thought before he continued his date with Feli but the feeling in his stomach wouldn't let him relax.

**Translations:**

**Magnifico- Italian (you can work out what it means)**

**Sorella- Italian meaning sister**

**Idiota- Italian meaning idiot **

**Cazzo- Italian meaning fuck or fucker**

**Che- Italian (I think it's a term of annoyance)**

**Mi displace- Italian meaning I'm sorry **

**Hola- Spanish meaning hell**

**Ja- German meaning yes**

**Shisse- German meaning shit **

**Names:**

**Feli- a shortened version of Feliciana **

**Tonio- a short version of Antonio**

**Lovi- Antonio's nickname for Lovina**

**Lov- Gilbert's nickname for Lovina (I imagined him to say something like that)**

**Romulus- Lovina and Feliciana's granddad or 'nonno'**

**I just thought I should mention them in case.**

**Correct me if I'm wrong! **

**Thanks for reading!**

**Please R+R**


	3. Chapter 3

**I'm so sorry this took so long to update! School started this week and I already got a lot of things from it! Thanks to everyone who has reviewed and followed! I'm so happy that people like this!**

**All translations are at the bottom and they are from Google Translate.**

**Anything in italics are people's thoughts and it says who's they belong to underneath.**

**I don't own any of the songs or Apple used in this chapter and the lyrics are mine (you'll understand this at the end of the chapter).**

**This has to be my favourite chapter so far!**

**Feel free to correct me if anything is wrong! R+R **

**Chapter 3**

Lovina threw another book at Gilbert's head.

"Idiota!" she hissed at Gilbert. They had been studying for an hour until Gilbert found it boring and was now lying on the flat out like a starfish on the floor. Gilbert had been at the Vargas' house for three hours now and for two of them he had been lying on the floor complaining. Lovina was reading through his work before she threw the book at his head.

"You're meant to be watching!" Lovina snapped at Gilbert who was quite happily dozing on the floor. As soon as the book hit his head, he was awake instantly and tried to get up but banged his head on the coffee table.

"Ow!" he winced as he rubbed his head before laughing and Lovina let out a little chuckle which made Gilbert turn around to face her, seeing she was trying her best to hide her laugh. Lovina couldn't hold it in anymore and burst out laughing; falling back on the sofa while holding her sides. Gilbert smiled brightly and was having a victory dance in his head; he had made Lovina Vargas laugh! Laugh!

_She's so pretty when she laughs_

Gilbert thought before realising what he had been thinking and burst out laughing as well.

"Y-your face!" Lovina laughed as she tried to control her laughing but she couldn't stop it. Gilbert was trying to stop his own laughing as he got to his feet and took a deep breath before he controlled his laughter. Lovina finally got control of her laughter before going bright red; she forgot Gilbert was here.

"B-bastard," she swore to try and cover up she had been laughing.

"Hey! What's this?" Gilbert asked as he played with a little radio

"It's a teleporting machine," Lovina rolled her eyes, like he would belie-

"Really?" Gilbert gasped and tried to turn the buttons on. Lovina didn't think he would really believe it. Lovina nearly laughed again at Gilbert's fascination in a little radio but she covered up her laugh with a scoff.

"Idiota! It's a radio," she said

"Don't you have an I pod?" Gilbert asked

"Sí but we sometimes listen to this." Lovina went over to Gilbert, brushing their hands together and sending both of them bright red as she tuned it. It started to play music and Lovina turned it up and looked to Gilbert.

"There you go," Lovina said and then Gilbert grabbed her hand and pulled her into the middle of the room, minding the coffee table.

"Let's boogie!" Gilbert laughed as he stood in the middle of the room and held both of Lovina's hands before some music came on and Gilbert danced while Lovina stood there; a little confused. She had never danced with someone else before, never mind a boy. Gilbert stopped dancing and looked at her before he grabbed one of her hands and started to jump up and down with her.

"BOOGIE!" Gilbert shouted and Lovina started to jump up and down with Gilbert and the Prussian laughed. Lovina felt the aching in her heart was disappearing the more she danced with Gilbert.

_What is this feeling?_

She thought to herself as both of them bounced up and down

_She looks so nice when she's stress free_

Gilbert thought as they danced together. Another song came on and Gilbert dragged Lovina onto the sofa as they both waited for the chorus before both of them shouted the lyrics.

"POUND THE ALARM!" both of them shouted and they jumped up and down and danced together, both laughing as they sang the lyrics together. Then another song came on, both of them knew it so they started to play air guitars.

"Woahh…

We're halfway there…

Woah!

Livin' on a prayer

Take my hand

We'll make it, I swear

Woah!

Livin' on a prayer!

Livin' on a prayer!"

They both sang together as they were in the living room, wrecking the whole room. Gilbert threw Lovina a TV remote and she looked confused for a moment before getting what he wanted.

"Ladies and gentlemen! Introducing Gilbert and his guitar!" Lovina chuckled as Gilbert broke out on his knees on the coffee table and pretended to play and Lovina just laughed at him. Lovina stayed on the sofa with the TV remote in her hand as Gilbert was on his knees in front of her; both of them singing.

"Ohh…

"We gotta hold on

Ready or not!

You live for the fight and that's all you've got!" both of them sang before screaming the next part.

"Woah…

We're halfway there

Woah!

Livin' on a prayer!

Take my hand!

We'll make it I swear!

WOAH!

LIVIN' ON A PRAYER!

WOAH!..."

Gilbert had his head back as he rocked and Lovina was on the sofa jumping up and down.

"Lovina?" a voice said and both Lovina and Gilbert turned around to see Antonio and Feliciana were in the doorway, watching them with wide eyes. Lovina blushed and Gilbert looked at the couple in the doorway, still on his knees.

"Busted…" 

Lovina got off the sofa and Gilbert got off the coffee table and they stood side by side as the other couple looked at them. There was a horrible silence in between the four of them.

"Ve~" Feliciana made her unusual strange noise which broke the silence.

"Gilbert, I think you should be going," Lovina finally said and Gilbert nodded, grabbing his books from the floor and shoved them into his bag.

"What were you two doing?" Antonio asked, nobody noticed the cold glare he was giving to the back of Gilbert's head. This feeling in his stomach was growing and he wanted to punch the living daylights out of the albino because he had gotten Lovi to sing and dance.

With him.

Antonio felt furious but tried not to let it show as he tried to control himself, which was harder said than done.

"We were studying," Lovina said

"Didn't look like it," Antonio mumbled too quiet so it wasn't noticed

"We were studying until awesomeness decided to show Lov here how to have an awesome time!" Gilbert said and then Gilbert stared at Antonio, both of them glaring at each other.

"We was having a good time until you two came back, I was keeping Lov company while you two went out on a date." Only Antonio picked up on the venom in Gilbert's voice as he stare coldly at his friend, or was his friend.

"Ve~ that's good! Sorella gets lonely," Feli said

"Shut up Feli!" Lovina went bright red; Antonio and Gilbert were still glaring daggers at each other.

_What's Gilbert got that I haven't Lovi?_

Antonio thought to himself before looking to Feliciana, he was dating Feli so why was he so jealous when he saw Gilbert with Lovina?  
"Well awesomeness will see you at school," Gilbert said as he turned to face Lovina "I'll come and walk with you in the mornin' okay?" he offered

"She was walking with us tomorrow," Antonio said

"Well, you walk with Feli and I'll keep Lov here company!" Gilbert laughed but smirked as he saw Antonio glaring at him and fisting his hands.

"I-um…" Lovina looked speechless before continuing "Sí, I would like that," she said and Gilbert then took her hand and kissed it.

"'Till tomorrow," he said before he looked Lovina in the eyes and she scoffed, unhappy but the blush on her face was growing. Gilbert then looked over to Antonio who if you looked closely, was probably giving off steam he was so pissed off with Gilbert. Gilbert walked past Antonio and bumped into his shoulder on purpose and Gilbert heard Antonio growl.  
"Why so jealous Tonio? Your dating Feli," Gilbert snickered before he walked out of the room and out of the house, leaving the three of them in the living room.

"I'll go now," Antonio said and Feli pulled on his arm and tapped her cheek. She wanted a kiss goodbye but Antonio ignored her and ran after Gilbert, hoping he could catch him and pummel the hell out of him.

_Nobody touches my Lovi_

Antonio growled in his head before he stopped running.

_My Lovi?  
_Antonio was now having a conversation with himself

_You're dating Feli_

Antonio then continued to run after Gilbert, determined to find him and give him a piece of Antonio's find.

But Antonio didn't know what to think anymore.

**This is a short chapter but I wanted to show some bonding time in between Lovina and Gilbert in this. I thought this was Gilbert's kind of thing and was trying to get Lovina to join in. **

**I don't really know how long a chapter I meant to be so…I went with this. **

**Translations:s**

**Idiota- Italian meaning idiot **

**Sí- Italian meaning yes**

'**Till the next chapter! I'll try to post as soon as I can! **

**Please R+R**


	4. Chapter 4

**This is the fourth chapter! I may be slower on my other chapters because I do my chapters a really weird way. I use my I Pod touch to write on so I can write anywhere then I type then up so I'm sorry if any chapters as slow. School is already giving me a hard time with homework but I'll try not to disappoint you! I know what I'm doing in the story it's just getting there, ok? **

**All translations are at the bottom and they are from Google Translate**

**Anything in italics are people's thoughts and it says who's they belong to underneath.**

**Thanks to all the people who have reviewed, followed and added this as their favourite! I'm so happy that I can't stop blushing, seriously you're all great and I love you! If you have any ideas I could maybe sneak into the story (as long as they aren't really long) I'll try to do so!**

**Wow, that was long, sorry about that. **

**Feel free to correct me if anything is wrong! R+R **

**Chapter 4**

The next day came quickly for the Vargas sisters; Lovina was downstairs in her uniform and was cooking breakfast for both of them. Feliciana's angel voice was heard from upstairs and Romulus' cooing was also upstairs.

"Aww Feli! You're the best singer I've ever heard!" Romulus sighed dreamily

"Ve~" was the response he got. Lovina rolled her eyes as she put down the plates and served up the breakfast for herself, Romulus and Feliciana.

_Aww Feli! You're the best singer ever_

Lovina mimicked in her head as she heard Feli walk into the room and grab the frying pan Lovina had used and put it in the sink.

_You only want to be noticed_

The voice in her head said.

_Shut the fuck up, I'm not listening to you_

Lovina told herself as Romulus entered the room.

"Feli! Did you make this?" Romulus then hugged Feli tight and the younger Italian just giggled.

_You try it bitch! I made this fucking food and what do I get? Nothing!_

Lovina could feel herself screaming in her head but she ignored it and sat down to eat. The other two sat down at the table and started to dig into their food when Romulus started to talk.

"So Feli, what do you have today?" Romulus asked and Feli's eyes lit up

"Ve~ some of my classes have Tonio but-"Lovina tuned out as she heard 'his' (yes, Antonio didn't deserves a name anymore) name was mentioned. She really didn't want to listen to her sorella's school shit talk. Lovina took a drink of her tomato juice shad had set up for herself.

"What about you Lovina?" the Italian in question nearly spat out her drink as she realised Romulus was talking to her.

Not Feliciana for once.

Lovina swallowed her drink and saw Romulus was staring at her for once, she felt herself going red.

"I have…stuff," Lovina said quietly

_Is that the best you can come up with?_

The voice in her head had to make little remarks about her own comments.

"And what is this," Romulus waved his fork in the air "stuff?"

"I-um…I have normal lessons," Lovina replied

"And they are?"  
"You would know if you listened to me." Lovina couldn't help but snap at him, not caring if he was her 'nonno' or not.

_See? Shows how much attention you pay to me! I told you every day for two months!_

Lovina's thoughts screamed inside her head. She had told Romulus many, many times; yet he didn't listen to a word Lovina said so she had given up trying. The room fell silent as they finished their breakfast and the girls grabbed their bags. Lovina walked out of the door and turned a little to see Romulus kissed Feli's forehead.

"Have a good day at school," he told Feli and Lovina felt a cold wind go past her, giving her goose bumps.

_That's all I ever wanted so why can't you tell that to me?_

Lovina said in her head as Feli waved to Romulus before he shut the door.

"Ve~ nonno's so nice," Feli giggled and Lovina just scoffed but her sibling didn't catch it.

_Of course he is, to you anyway. What do I get? Nothing_

Lovina thought glumly and she turned her head to see Gilbert coming towards them.

"Ve~ Gilbert!" Feliciana waved to him as Gilbert walked towards them before stopping.

"Awesomeness is here, never fear!" Gilbert laughed and so did Feli, Lovina just rolled her eyes.

"So, how are you Lovina?" Gilbert asked and Lovina looked at him, realising he had asked her first and not Feli.

"F-fine," Lovina stuttered out, damn her cheeks were probably going bright red and making her stutter! Gilbert just laughed as patted her head.

"That's my girl!" Gilbert cackled and Lovina slapped his hand away from her hair to see around one of Gilbert's eyes was a massive purple colour; it looked like it was going different colours.

"What the fuck happened to you?" Lovina asked as she looked under his eyes, it looked like he had been punched in the face. Gilbert laughed before rubbing his neck with his arm like he usually did.

_Lov's so cute when she's concerned_

Gilbert's thought to himself as he could hear the worry in the fierce Italians voice. Lovina grabbed his collar and dragged him down to her height (he was slightly taller) and she had a good look at his eye.

At this time, Antonio had walked over and saw Gilbert had beaten him to getting to Lovi and Feliciana. Antonio chuckled when he thought of gilbert and what had happened last night.

_He deserved more than a black eye_

Antonio thought to himself as he approached them to see Gilbert was bent over slightly to Lovi's height and he was right in front of Lovi.

_Is he kissing her?_

Antonio's mind didn't even have time to catch up before Antonio was running towards the three. Antonio came up behind Gilbert and then went to stand next to Feli.

"Lo siento!" Antonio panted as he thought he was late and was out of breath from running. Feli giggled and wrapped her arms around Antonio before she kissed him softly. But Antonio's attention wasn't on the kiss; it was on someone else.

"Are you fucking ok?" Lovina looked closely at Gilbert's bruising eye, their eyes meeting for a second before Lovina flushed red and went back to looking at the swelling.

"I'm fine! Just I fight I got into because I was helping someone! Awesomeness to the rescue!" Gilbert laughed and Antonio clenched his hands into fists.

_Are you fucking kidding me? I gave him a black eye so he didn't mess with Lovi and now he's getting more attention because of it!_

The Spanish man was by now well pissed off seem as he was swearing in his mind which probably not good for him.

"Ve~ Tonio, are you ok?" Feli shook his arm and Antonio looked to her

"Sí, I'm fine," he said and she snuggled into his shoulder

"Ve~" was all she said before Lovina let go of the albino's collar and punched him in the arm.  
"Idiota!" she hissed before pulling her bag up a bit and walked off

"Wait up Lov!" Gilbert called, jogging to catch up to Lovina before walking by her side. Antonio and Feliciana started to walk behind them and held hands as they did.

"Ve~ we should get sorella and Gilly together," Feli giggled and Antonio looked to her, wide eyed.

"Q-Que?" he spluttered, accidentally going into a little Spanish

"Ve~ look at them!" Feliciana pointed to the two in question who were bickering between themselves.

"They're so cute!" Feli squealed

"No, they're not," Antonio said and Feli wined

"Ve~ why not?" she wined and used her head to rub into Antonio's shoulder "sorella deserves someone."

"Sí she does, but not him," Antonio growled

"Ve~ why not?" Feli asked

"He's not good enough for her," Antonio scowled as she saw Gilbert laugh and Lovina tried to push him into the road while shouting violent things in Italian at him. Feli didn't say anything but she noticed the scowl on her boyfriend's face.

_Ve~ I don't like the way he looks at sorella_

Feliciana thought to herself but decided not to speak her mind.

"Ve~ I'll work on sorella and you work on Gilly, sí?" Feli said but didn't hear the growl coming from Antonio.

_They shouldn't go out with each other…but I can convince both of them not to go out with each other!_

Antonio's smiled came back the more he thought about his new plan. The more he gave Lovi bad information about Gilbert; she wouldn't go out with him! It was perfect!

_Why don't I want them to go out?_

Antonio suddenly thought to himself but turned of Feli.

"Sí! Let's try that!" Antonio said

"Ve~" Feli giggled and Antonio saw Gilbert was trying to touch Lovi's curl, the Italian was slapping his hand away and shouting at him.

_Sí, I'll make sure they don't get together _

Antonio thought to himself, it may seem mean but Gilbert didn't deserve a girl like Lovi!

The four of them arrived at school together, Lovina and Gilbert were walking in front of Antonio and Feliciana. People were in the corridors but the loudest people in the corridor was the British girl, Alice who was fighting with Francis before her american boyfriend, Alfred came along so that wasn't going to be pretty for Francis. Antonio watched as Gilbert leaned over to Lovina and whispered something; making Lovina smirk a little. Antoino scowled at Gilbert and was hoping to burn a hole through his head but it wasn't working.

He could still dream you know.

When all four of them got out of the crowded aread, they walked to their classroom together. Gilbert opened the door to see nobody was in there so he opened the door for Lovina and bowed.

"Mi lady," he said poshly before Lovina rolled her eyes

"Bastardo," Lovina swore before walknig into the classroom. Gilbert then followed her in, fogettering the door so it shut on Antonio's face. Antonio dlinched back before growling under his breath.

"Hijo de puta," Antonio swore under his breath in Spanish before using his hand to slam open the door and it slammed against the wall, hard.

Oe he thought it was the wall.

Lovina noticed Gilbert had slammed the door shut on Antonio so she went to open it for Antonio until she was hit with the door with a load of force. Lovina cried out as it slammed into her hard, knocking her off her feet and her head hit the floor with a _thud._

"Lovina!" Gilbert cried as he saw her get hit by the door before rushing to her side. Antonio walked into the room looking around to see Lovi was on the floor and Gilbert was kneeling next to her.

"Lovi!" he cried before getting to his knees on the other side of the Italian

"Verdammt dunnkoft!" Gilbert snapped "what the hell did you hit her for?"

"You're the one who slammed the door on me!"

"Ja and Lovina was going to open it for you!" Gilbert hissed and Antonio looked down in shock

_S-She was going to do that? For me?_

Antonio felt himself go red in the face and it really wasn't the time to be blushing right now. A groan made both boys looks down to see Lovina was blinking a couple of times and looked up to see a ceiling.

"W-What the fuck?" she swore as Antonio and Gilbert came into her view

"Lovi! Lo siento, lo siento!" Antonio cried and over again; feeling guilty for hitting her with a door.

"Shut up," Lovina groaned and both boys went quiet as they helped Lovina sit but, Lovina swore she saw stars.

"Huh…" Lovina said and both of the boys looked at her

"What?" the both asked

"I see stars," Lovina sighed before falling backwards and luckily Antonio moved so he caught her in his lap.

"Lovi?" Antonio shook Lovina's shoulder but she didn't respond and her eyes were closed.

"Let's get her to the nurse's office," Gilbert said

"Ve~ who's going to take sorella?" Feli said even though her eyes looked a bit watery.  
"I'll do it!" both boys said together before glaring at each other

"Ve~ I think Gilly should," Feli said, not wanting her boyfriend to go with her sorella

"She's in my lap so I'll take her," Antonio argued

"Ve~ b-but Tonio." Feliciana's eyes went wide with tears

"Oh my! What has happened here?" all three students turned to see their class teacher was there

"Antonio opened the door and it slammed into Lovina and now Lovina's passed out," Gilbert said and glared at the Spanish man who was glaring back.

"She's probably a bit dazed or she may have a concussion," the teacher said calmly "Antonio, take her to the nurse's office."

"Why him?" Gilbert asked

"Because you have a reputation for blowing things up so Antonio won't hurt her while going down the halls," the teacher said "you can visit her later, you two sit down." Gilbert and Feli went and sat down while the teacher bent down and winked to Antonio.

"Take good care of her Antonio, I know you will," she said and Antonio blushed bright red as the teacher walked away. The teacher knew Lovina liked Antonio and she knew more than the students did, like how should go with each other so the teacher wanted Antonio to take her. Antonio lifted Lovina up into his arms before walking out of the classroom, all the other students were rushing to their class as the bell went for lessons to start. Antonio walked in silence down the corridor carrying Lovina, making sure not to disturb her or hurt her. When Lovina sighed, Antonio stopped walking and looked down to her and cooed at her adorable noise. Eventually, Antonio made it to the nurse's office and carefully placed the Italian on the bed in the office. The nurse tried to kick Antonio out but the Spaniard wasn't going to move, determined to sit there and wait for Lovina to wake up.

"You should really go to class," the nurse said

"I'll wait here until she wakes up, can't you make you an excuse?" Antonio pleased, not even realising he had his hand intertwined with Lovina's.

"Alright…I'll put you down on the register as helping the nurse," the nurse sighed before going over to her laptop to register both of the students as here and in the nurse's office. Antonio was sitting on the side of the bed, his thumb stroked over Lovina's hand in a soft motion.

"Wake up Lovi, lo siento," he apologised over and over again. He would apologise until he didn't feel guilty, that could take a while though.

**This chapter is done! I don't know why but I thought it would be Antonio to just slam the door on Lovina! **

**Translations-**

**Lo siento- Spanish meaning I'm sorry**

**Que- Spanish meaning what**

**Hijo de puta- Spanisg meaning son of a bitch**

**Sí- Spanish and Italian meaning yes **

**Idiota – Italian meaning idiot**

**Bastardo- Italian meaning bastard**

**Verdammt dunnkoft- German meaning damn fool**

**Ja- German meaning yes**

**Names:**

**Gilly- a nickname for Gilbert **

**Feel free to comment and correct me if I have done anything wrong.**

**Thanks for reading! R+R**


	5. Chapter 5

**Ok guys, this is fifth chapter! I'm sorry if this is late, I have other things to get on with as well like school and writing this up. Remember: this is ****eventual Spamano, ****ok? I know I like Prumano too but this is a Spamano story. It's hinted Prumano (I think) and I'm getting mixed reviews saying who Lovina should go with. I'm sorry if you wanted Prumano because this is a Spamano story, I feel really bad because I know what's going to happen and you're all probably going to hate me for it. Please don't kill me because I cannot please you all.**

**Anyway, sorry about the rant, I thought I should get that cleared up.**

**All translations are at the bottom and they are from Google Translate.**

**Anything in italics are people's thoughts and it says who's they belong to underneath.**

**Feel free to correct me if anything is wrong! R+R **

**Chapter 5**

A groan escaped Lovina's lips as she felt a bad pain in her head, like it was a pounding drum. She felt something warm on her left hand and it felt like it was a hand on hers; a thumb rubbing her hand. Lovina opened her eyes slowly to adjust to the lights and she saw a crystal white room.

_Am I in a hospital? _

Was Lovina's first thought but then something came to her.

_Who's hand is this?_

Her second thought ran through her head as she looked to her side to see tanned skin by her.

_Mother fuck! Antonio's holding my fucking hand!_

She felt herself go bright red at the thought of Antonio holding her hand; not her sister's. Antonio felt something twitch in his hand and he looked to Lovi to see her golden eyes were looking at him.

"Lovi!" Antonio cried out "Lo siento, lo siento." Antonio kept repeating his words over and over again.

"Bastardo," Lovina groaned and Antonio chuckled, she still remembered how to swear.

"What the fuck happened to me?" Lovina asked and tried to sit up but Antonio pushed her back down.

"You need to stay lying down Lovi, nurse's orders," Antonio said calmly

"C-che? I'm in the nurse's office?" Lovina asked, slightly confused.

"Oh no! Lovi can't remember anything!" Antonio started to panic. What if she couldn't remember who Antonio was?

"Antonio, shut the fuck up." Well, that made Antonio stop his sudden panicking. She could remember him! Antonio then hugged Lovina and Lovina stiffened a bit, not used to hugs.

"Yay! Lovi remembers me!" Antonio cooed

"Of course I do! How could I forget?" when the words left Lovina's mouth; she went red as a tomato while Antonio hugged her tighter.

"Aww! That's so cute that you'll never ever forget me!" Antonio hid his now red cheeks into Lovina's neck, knowing she would pick on his blush and ask him what was wrong with him.

Both of them didn't notice that Feliciana was glaring coldly at them, jealous that her sister was getting some attention for once.

"So when can I leave?" Lovina asked as the nurse came back into the room from dealing with someone else.

"I'll let you go at the end of the day, I don't want you to fall over into anything or get hit again," the nurse said as Antonio was helping Lovi sit up even though she had refused at first but Antonio had insisted so she had no choice. The bell went off in the background for another lesson to start and Lovina looked over to Antonio.

"Aren't you going to your lesson?" Lovina asked as she sat up on the clear white sheets.

"I'm allowed to be here!" Antonio sang while Lovina looked at him confused but Antonio continued "the nurse put me down as helping her for the day so I could be here with you!" Antonio felt like he was soaring, happy that he was alone with Lovi. It was a massive achievement for him and to be with Lovi was the best thing he could even imagine. Lovina wasn't paying attention and was looking around the room to only see skin cancer and healthy food posters. There were files in the room along with a desk and bright lights. She could hear Antonio humming a tune to himself as Lovina didn't realise she was drumming her fingers in time with Antonio's tune.  
"I would prefer you not to sing or hum, it may give her a worse headache," the nurse said only to shut up Antonio. Antonio stopped immediately because he wanted Lovi to get better, not worse!

"Can I go to my lesson?" Lovina asked, she hated the nurse's office as much as she hated Germans.

Which was a lot.

"But your hurt!" Antonio wined and Lovina rolled her eyes

"And who's fault was that?" Lovina snapped and saw Antonio shrink a little as he sat next to her; he looked down to his lap.

_God dammit, he sure knows how to make me feel guilty. That bastard!_

Lovina thought as she thought of a way to cheer or comfort the Spaniard like he comforted her. So she put her hand on Antonio's head and patted it slightly, a little unsure of what she was doing.

_Damn him for having soft, curly hair_

Lovina thought to herself as she felt herself going red. Antonio looked at Lovina who had tilted her head a little and closed one eye, a little unsure what she was actually doing and closing one eye was a bad (but cute) habit she had.

_She's so adorable_

Antonio cooed in his head; watching the Italian going red before it sent Antonio red in the cheeks as well.

"AWW! Lovi's trying to comfort me!~" Antonio then tackled Lovina onto the bed and hugged her, hiding the head coming from his face in her neck.

"Gah! Off! Get off me you bastard!" Lovina snapped and hit his stomach but there was no force behind it. She was not getting soft! She didn't want to hurt Antonio!

Wait that came out wrong-

_Lovina stop thinking, you're making it worse_

She thought to herself, going redder as she realised Antonio was over her with his hands on either side of her head.

"Ummm…" Lovina looked down away from Antonio's mossy green eyes and said Spaniard went slightly red again before he crawled off Lovina and sat back up. Lovina sat up next to Antonio before there was a comfortable silence between them, letting them think for a while before it was disturbed.

"You're allowed to leave miss but I would be careful for a while, try to avoid sudden movements," the nurse said and Lovina slid off the bed, Antonio doing the same.

"Gracias!" Antonio said with a smile

"G-grazie," Lovina muttered quietly before Antonio took her hand and led her out of the nurse's office. Lovina gasped as she felt his fingers intertwine with hers and she went bright red.

_T-this is wrong! I'm not supposed to like this, he's Feli's boyfriend!_

Lovina's voice screamed inside her head but instead she argued against it for once.

_Feliciana's not around so there's no harm done, right?_

She thought to herself and wondered in her mind. She shook her head and was still red as Antonio walked in front of her, unaware of Lovina's blush. Antonio could feel Lovi was unsure at first but then the grip got tighter and her slim fingers then intertwined with his more, Antonio smiled brightly while he felt heat rise to his face.

_This so be so wrong since I'm dating Feli! But why does it feel so right?_

Antonio wondered as the bell went off for school to end. Antonio and Lovina walked out of school with their bags and waited by the gates for Feliciana to appear. Lovina looked down to their hands before letting go but she could feel Antonio's hand hesitate and drift over her skin before he let go. Both of them felt their hands and hearts go a little bit colder at the loss but they kept it to themselves.

_Why did he hesitate? He likes Feli, not me_

Lovina thought sadly and then looked down to the floor. Antonio noticed Lovi's mood went down a little so he opened his mouth to talk but was interrupted.

"Ve~ Tonio!" Feliciana called and ran up to the two of them, noticing how close they were. Feliciana the pushed them away from each other, pushing her sorella a little harder, before tackling Antonio to the ground in a hug. Feli's pushed made Lovina stumble a little but two arms went under hers and dragged her up.

"Hey! Awesomeness to the rescue!" Lovina rolled her eyes at the cockiness in Gilbert's voice.

"How's your head?" Gilbert tapped Lovina's forehead "you can still swear, right?" Lovina decided to be mean (meaner than she usually is) and mess up what she was going to say.

"Ve~" Lovina smirked, Gilbert and Antonio looked to Lovina who had made the noise Feli usually made.

_So cute_

Both of the boys thought at the same time without even realising it or knowing it.

"Shisse! You really hit your head hard didn't you?" Gilbert started to check her over but Lovina rolled her eyes and swatted his hand away.

"Bastardo, I'm fine and I was only winding you up," Lovina said and Gilbert sighed in relief

"Thank god! I thought you were serious!" Gilbert laughed and rubbed his neck while Feli snuggled on Antonio's shoulder.

"You missed out on options," Gilbert said as all four of them started to walk.

"What?" both Antonio and Lovino questioned

"You had to pick two things you wanted to do for the rest of the year, looks likes you'll be stuck with whatever's left," Gilbert said and shrugged

"What were the options?" Antonio asked

"There was: singing, art, dance and gym," Gilbert listed off  
"Ve~ what did you pick Gilly? I picked singing and dancing," Feli sang

_Great, another thing for her to gloat about_

Lovina thought glumly to herself and Antonio could see Lovi was sad about something and was going to ask but Gilbert talked instead.

"I picked gym and singing, my voice is awesome!" Gilbert cackled

"What if you don't get what you want?" Antonio questioned

"You get stuck with something else," Gilbert sighed "if I get anything else, I'm fucking things up and making the class a living hell hole so I can move into a different class! It's fool proof!" Gilbert said and smirked at his plan that he calls 'fool proof'.

"It obviously isn't seem as you're in the glass you retarded fool," Lovina smirked making Antonio and Feli giggled as they walked as a four. They finally reached the Vargas' house and the boys said their goodbye's before leaving to go to their own home. Lovina sighed as Feli skipped up the drive before stopping, making Lovina bang into her.

"What the fuck Feli?" Lovina swore to see her sister was staring her

"Stop flirting with il mio ragazzo!" Feli snapped

"C-che palle! I'm not even doing anything!" Lovina snapped at Feli scowled

"I saw you in the nurse's office together! Ve~ Tonio's fine sorella!" Feli said coldly and frowned

"I didn't do anything! You'll find he's a free person!" Lovina argued

"Your jealous~"

"NO! I'm not!" Lovina shouted

"Girls! Stop it!" Romulus came out of the house and pushed each the sister's away from each other.

"V-ve~ sorella snapped at me!" Feli started to cry and Romulus cooed at her cuteness before hugging her.

"Of course, make me look bad again," Lovina mumbled to herself but it wasn't heard. She could feel her conscious was shouting in her mind.

_Try it you little shit! Fuck you and your shitty tears! _

Her conscious was shouting but Lovina shook her head.

"Lovina, apologise," Romulus ordered in a stern tone

"Mi displace," Lovina mumbled and Feli nodded before Romulus led the younger sister inside, letting Lovina close the door behind her.

_Of course I had to apologise! This happens all the time, I do something or even say something and apparently it's all Lovina's fault! Even if it IS Feli's fault! But NOO 'Feli can't hurt a fly!'_

Lovina mimicked in her head. Lovina then went and sat on the sofa, kicking her shoes off and putting her bag on the coffee table before leaning back against the sofa. Romulus came down the stairs and stood in front of Lovina, he was without Feli though.

"Lovina, I need to talk to you." Lovina looked up at Romulus, surprised her was talking to her.

"Sí?"

"I need you to find some work."

That was something Lovina wasn't expecting.

"What?" Lovina questioned

"You know taxes are going up so I need you to bring in some money as well, you're old enough to do so," Romulus said sternly

"But-"

"You can still go to school and do homework but you need to do this Lovina, I don't care how you do but you have to find some work in a month or I will kick you out," Romulus said  
"That's not fair!" Lovina snapped as she stood up in front of the sofa, opposite Romulus.

"Life isn't fair," Romulus said

"Mind has NEVER been fair! You favourite Feliciana over me ALL the time!" Lovina's voice was getting louder and louder.

"I don't!" Romulus was not shouting

"Tell me ONE time you haven't favourite Feliciana!" Lovina shouted, tears were threating to fall over her eyes but she wasn't going to let them. Romulus fell silent.

"That's what I thought! You never HAVE and NEVER WILL! You don't know the feeling of being unwanted! Do you?" Lovina's tears were now falling, her anger was getting the better of her and she had kept it in for so long.

"DO YOU?" Lovina screamed as she kicked the table in anger.

"THAT'S WHAT I THOUGHT!" Lovina then ran away and up the stairs before slamming her room door shut, leaving Romulus by himself.

Gilbert shut the door to his house to see his younger brother wasn't here, his shoes and coat wasn't hung up where they usually were. Ludwig was normally back by now or he was helping out or he was late. Gilbert laughed at the thought, Ludwig had NEVER been late and he probably wasn't going to start being late either. Opa as out too, Opa was what Gilbert called their grandfather. Gilbert kicked his shoes off and dropped his school bag onto the floor before he ran up the stairs and into his room. He opened his windows because he was warm but Gilbert could hear someone close the front door and

walk around. Gilbert tried to be as quiet as possible, going into 'awesome stealth mode' as he called it. Gilbert was standing near the window before he jumped to his bed, not making a single sound.

Or that's what Gilbert thought.

Instead, gilbert made the bed move a little and it made a massive scraping noise that could only be heard from downstairs.

"Gilbert!" a gruff voice called and Gilbert pretended not to hear it.

"Gilbert I know you're up there!" Opa's voice shouted and Gilbert didn't want to do down, normally it was because he was in deep shisse.

"Gilbert! I will BAND you from beer if you don't-" Opa didn't even finished his sentence before the sound of a door slamming open and Gilbert dived down the stairs before standing in front of Opa.

_Works every time_

Opa thought to himself as he saw his grandson was in front of him. Everybody knew gilbert loved his beer and if it was banned; it was the end of the world. The Prussian always had a beer everyday but if he went without it…let's say that's a different story…

"Ja Opa?" Gilbert said as he looked at the tall man in front of him.

"Gilbert, you need to get a job," the old man said

"What?" Gilbert gasped like he hated work (and he did hate work)

"You need to get a job, I don't care what but you need to get one. You're old enough to get one and you can balance everything," Opa said

"What ab-"

"That's my final decision; get a job or get out." Opa walked out of the room, leaving Gilbert standing there. He had been threatened before with the 'job' but he never took it seriously.

But this time, Opa was serious.

**Ok that's the fifth chapter done and dusted! I hope you like it **

**Translations:**

**Ja- German for yes**

**Shisse- German meaning shit**

**Mi displace- Italian meaning I'm sorry**

**Sorella- Italian meaning sister**

**Il mio ragazzo- Italian meaning my boyfriend **

**Bastardo- Italian meaning bastard**

**Che palle- Italian meaning what balls (it's a term of annoyance)**

**Che- Italian meaning what **

**Grazie- Italian meaning thanks**

**Gracias- Spanish meaning thanks**

**Feel free to correct me if anything is wrong! **

**Thanks for reading this chapter! R+R**

**Until next time my friends!**


	6. Chapter 6

**This is the sixth chapter! Sorry it took me so long to update, I haven't been on the internet in a while and you know what? It kills me to be away from writing this as well. Also, I just want you all to know, this story was actually based off a song I was listening to. It's called 'El Tango De Roxanne' off Moulin Rouge. I haven't seen the movie but I really like the song. I was listening to that song and this idea came into my head so I really have to thank the song for giving me this idea. **

**Thanks to all the people who have reviewed; if I haven't sent you a reply saying 'thank you' yet, it's because I can't remember who I have replied to and who I haven't. Sorry, I have a really bad memory! All you guys are such a big help and I'm really glad you like it, I feel SO LOVED! XD**

**All translations are at the bottom and they are from Google Translate.**

**Anything in italics are people's thoughts and it says who's they belong to underneath.**

**Feel free to correct me if anything is wrong! R+R**

**Chapter 6**

Lovina was waiting outside her house; she was ready for school but Feli was taking longer than usual.

_Probably Romulus is talking to her or giving her more money_

Lovina scowled at her own thoughts before sighing and running her hand through her fringe and nearly hitting her red headband off her head. It may just be a headband but it was more to Lovina than just that. It was from someone she loved, Antonio, and he had given it directly to her and nobody else so Lovina had never taken it off ever since she had got it. Lovina was thinking about what job to get, she had to get one otherwise in a month Romulus was kicking her out, family or not.

_Che, show's how much he cares for me_

Lovina thought sourly as she looked to see Gilbert was trudging along the path, oddly quiet.

_That's strange_

Lovina thought as Gilbert stopped beside her.

"What's wrong with you? You look like you've been slapped around the face with a rubber boot," Gilbert suddenly spoke and Lovina hit in around the back of his head.

"Stronzo!" Lovina swore before sighing "I have to get a job by the end of the month otherwise I get kicked out," Lovina said sourly

"Ouch," Gilbert said and Lovina nodded

"But Feli doesn't have to because she's the 'angel' child," Lovina growled and motioned with her hands "yet she takes forever to get ready for school!"

"And I thought I had problems," Gilbert said and Lovina looked at him.

"What?"

"I've got the same problem as you; get a job or get out and this time, Opa's serious," Gilbert said as he leaned his head on Lovina's because he was tired which was so unawesome.

"Ugh…why's life an ass?" Gilbert sighed but thought as he smelt Lovina's hair.

_Smells like mango's _

He suddenly thought but Lovina started to talk.

"Because life likes to fuck up our lives because it finds it amusing and were both older siblings so it hates us even more," Lovina said while yawning and looked at her phone to check the time before slipping it in her bag.

"I hate it when you're right," Gilbert said into Lovina's hair "it's unawesome"

"I know, I need to find a job and pronto," Lovina said

"Hey! Awesomeness has an idea!" Gilbert removed his face from Lovina's hair and looked at her with red ruby eyes.

"I'm listening," Lovina said "this better be good"

"Why don't we find a place to work together?" Gilbert suggested and Lovina raised an eyebrow but Gilbert continued "we can get the same amount of money and we're in the same situation as well! It's perfect!" Gilbert said and Lovina looked at him

"I'll consider it," Lovina said as she looked at him.

"Hola mi amigos!" Antonio walked up to Lovina and Gilbert and they looked at him; though certain red eyes were glaring daggers at him.

"Hey," Lovina mumbled softly for once "were waiting for Feli."

"What were you talking about? Antonio asked the two

"We have to get jobs or we get kicked out," Gilbert sighed as he explained

"Really? I don't have to," Antonio said, a bit confused "do you know where?"

"You and your family are filthy rich remember? Your family once owned a wine farm so now your parents don't have to work so neither do you," Gilbert said and Lovina rolled her eyes, Antonio had gotten the easy life so that was probably why he was so happy.

"We haven't found a job yet but where going to work together!" Gilbert smiled and noticed Antonio's eyes darkened slightly.  
"Oh, really?"

"Ja! Then we can move in togeth-"

"Woah Gilbert! You bastard!" Lovina cut in and blushed "one step at a time, sí?" Lovina said and Gilbert nodded. Lovina saw Antonio's eyes had gone darker and he was fisting his hands together.

"You ok bastard?" Lovina questioned as she looked at Antonio which snapped him out of his thoughts of strangling Gilbert. The Spanish man came out of his anger faze as he saw the Italian's eyes were on him.

"Sí sí! Buena," Antonio said and he saw Lovi's lips went curled up a little like she was going to smile but she made sure she frowned instead.

"Bene," she replied in Italian and Antonio couldn't help but feel heat rise in his cheeks; he loved it when Lovi used Italian.

"Ve~" Feliciana came out to the group and clutched onto Antonio and said Spanish man noticed Feli was giving Lovi a cold glare. Lovina rolled her eyes and took several steps back away from the couple and it made Feliciana smiled while Antonio frowned a little, his heart felt like it suddenly had a weight on. What had happened in between the Italian sister's?

"Ve~ let's-a go!" Feli sang, her accent was definitely in her sentence. Feli then pulled Antonio away from Lovina and Gilbert. What was wrong with everybody today?

All four of them walked into the school; all of the students were buzzing to get their options that they would have for the rest of the year. Feliciana was talking to Antonio, who had his eyes trained on the other two in front of him. Gilbert was leaning towards Lovina and she was too busy swatting his hand away when Gilbert tried to reach that fly-away curl on her head. When the four of them reached their class; Gilbert held Lovina back and looked to Antonio.

"You go first, don't want ya hittin' anybody else now, do we?" Gilbert teased and Antonio glared at him. Antonio was about to punch the albino in the face but Lovina then slapped the back of Gilbert's head.

"It was a fucking accident, ok? Get over it," Lovina sighed as she rolled her eyes and Antonio sighed in relief. At least Lovi was on his side. Antonio walked into the classroom with Feliciana attached to his side before Lovina and then Gilbert walked in as well. People were already sitting down in their seats; eager to see what they got. Lovina and Gilbert went and sat down in their seats which were right at the back together; Antonio sighed deeply through his nose. He used to sit next to Lovi at the back but now he was with Feli, the teacher had moved him to the front where Feliciana was so she could watch them in case they did any flirting with each other. Either that or the teacher just wanted to watch two teenagers make out.

Antonio wasn't sure which one the teacher liked and Antonio didn't want to know either.

Feli sat down in her seat and Antonio sat down next to her as his attention was on the Italian at the back of the class. Gilbert always annoyed Lovi at the back and Antonio used to be able to stop it.

Key word; used to.

But because he was at the front, he couldn't stop Gilbert from annoying the Italian.

_That means they can get closer_

Antonio growled in his head, hating the idea of his precious Lovi going out with someone like Gilbert. The thought made Antonio shiver but he picked up on something his own mind had thought.

_When was Lovi mine? Why am I calling her that?_

Antonio thought suddenly shook his head, trying to clear his mind. Feliciana put her hand on Antonio's and was going to talk to him but the teacher talked instead.

"Well students, I've got your results for what you're going to do for the rest of the year. Some of you haven't got what you wanted because the slots were full so we had to put you in different classes. I understand some of you weren't here so we put you in what we thought you would be good at. Don't bother and trying to cause hell in the classrooms either," the teacher said and looked to Gilbert "that means you Mr. Beilschmidt, I expect you to be on your best behaviour." The teacher started to hand out little slips of paper which had the results on, the activity and room and also how long the class was for.  
"Ve~ I got art and singing!" Feli clapped to herself and peered over Antonio "ve~ what did you get Tonio?"

"I got singing and art," Antonio said "I can't even draw!" Antonio sighed as he saw that he had the EXACT same as Feli. The same teachers, rooms and times.

_That's strange_

Antonio thought to himself, it was rather odd in Antonio's opinion if you asked him. Antonio then turned in his chair to see the teacher hand Gilbert a slip of paper and she gave one to Lovi as well.

"I got singing and…" Gilbert read out his paper before he face-planted the table "DANCING! What the fuck is this shit!"

"Mr. Beilschmidt! We do NOT use that language in school!" the teacher scolded him even though most students swore in the school.

"You should be happy with them, you could learn something about yourself," the teacher said as they then walked back to the front. Lovina looked down to her slip of paper and scanned her eyes over it, taking in the information before she slipped the sheet of paper into her bag.  
_I could work with them_

Lovina thought as she tuned back into Gilbert's moaning and hitting his head constantly on the table.

"Why me? Does someone hate me or something?" Gilbert said as he then slammed his head on the table and left it there.

"Shut the fuck up and get on with it." Lovina used a book to hit over his head but didn't hit him with much force.

"Huh? What did you get then?" Gilbert asked the Italian before said Italian went bright red.

"W-what I got was none of your business!" she stuttered.

"I'll find out, one way or another! You wait and see!" Gilbert smiled and nodded as he talked, determined to find out. The bell rang out for the first period and everybody left except Antonio who went to the front of the class. He wanted to know what he and Feli were in the same class. It may have been the Spanish man was over thinking this but it was a bit strange that they got the same and nobody else got the same as each other. He looked around the teacher's desk to find a sheet of paper with all of his classes names on so Antonio read over them. Feliciana's name was at the top so she definitely got what she wanted and Antonio's name was right underneath hers. Antonio read across his name to see there was a star next to his hand and a little money sign with little writing saying '_same as Feliciana' _next to it. It took a moment for Antonio to work it out before it clicked together, he wasn't the smartest of people.

_Feli bribed a teacher!  
_He gasped out loud by accident as he thought about it, Feli bribing someone but it just didn't add up.

_Hmm….Lovi…Lovi…Lovi…_

Antonio's finger wondered down the list until it reached Lovina's name. He was about to look across at what she got but there was a sudden cough behind him. He turned around to see the teacher was standing there with a raised eyebrow.

"Can I help you?" she asked

_Quick Antonio! Think of a little lie to tell!_

Antonio's thought screamed until he came up with something.

"Sí! I lost my slip of paper and I couldn't remember what I got! I just wanted to check."

"That's ok Mr. Carriedo but just don't lose your slip next time," the teacher said to Antonio before Antonio walked out of the classroom and to the art class he was now in.

_I was so close to finding out Lovi's!_

Antonio thought to himself as he walked down the corridors as he thought carefully and made his way to art.

Antonio walked into his new art room to see people were already starting on some work. Antonio looked around, seeing a few people he knew; that American was here, that Japanese man was in the corner with a man who was sleeping with a bunch of cats and some others. The teacher came up to Antonio and Antonio gave his excuse for being late before the teacher went over to the American who was standing on the table and looked like he was doing a Titanic scene.

"Ve~ Tonio!" Antonio looked around to see Feli was talking to another girl, a blonde girl who the Spanish man hadn't seen before. Antonio walked over to them to them and saw the blonde was sketching a boy.

"Hola! Feli, who's this?" Antonio asked

"Ve~ its Maisie!" Feliciana giggled and the blonde girl sighed and looked to Antonio with bright violet eyes.

"It's Madeline," she said quietly

"Hola Megan!" Antonio smiled at her and the blonde sighed and continued to draw. Antonio peered over her shoulder and he was sure it looked like Antonio knew…

"Hey! That looks like Gilbert!" Antonio said, making the blonde (Megan? Antonio couldn't remember) jump before covering up her work and going bright red at the same time.

"N-no it doesn't!" she stuttered

"Ve~ come on Tonio!" Feli grabbed Antonio's hand and dragged him to a table where they then sat. Feli handed him a sketchbook and some things to draw with.

"Ve~ you have to draw someone you know, like or love! Ve~ it can be anybody!" Feli said happily "ve~ I'm gonna draw you!" Feli smiled before bouncing off somewhere and Antonio thought for a moment.

_Anyone?_

Antonio thought in his head before he started to draw a sketch.

Lovina was able to lose Gilbert in all of the people so he didn't follow her to where she was going. Lovina looked around before entering a room which other girls were in. she dropped her bag in the corner of the room before she stood at the back of the class, the other girls standing in front of her. The teacher walked in with a massive box in her hands before placing it on the floor.

"Alright girls! You've all been picked for some dancing!" the teacher squealed

_Why does she seem so fucking happy about it?_

Lovina wondered while some other girls squealed about it and others groaned.

"First, we'll have to teach you some steps, they'll be easy." The teacher then displayed some steps and the girls followed her exact movements. They kept going; leaning step by step and Lovina felt like it was easy.

_Che, I'm Italian motherfucker_

Lovina thought smugly to herself as she saw the girl next to her who seemed to be slipping everywhere. Lovina sighed as the teacher put her hand into the massive box she had been carrying.

"Ok then! I think you are all ready, well for now anyway," the teacher said softly "because some of you are shy, we are going to give you these," the teacher said as she started to hand out some masks.

"You will have your hair up so nobody can tell who you are. Your masks and dressed with be your identity," the teacher said. Lovina looked around at the of the girls masks which looked pretty.

_Identity huh? Perfect_

Lovina thought, she wouldn't be embarrassed if they didn't know it was her. The teacher came up to Lovina and handed the Italian a mask.

"I think you'll be the black horse of this Miss. Vargas," the teacher winked and smiled at her "show us what you're capable of." The teacher walked off and Lovina looked down to the mask in her hand. It was absolutely beautiful. It covered her face except for your lips, it was a bright red colour but it wasn't a 'burn your eyeballs out' kind of colour. It was a soft burgundy colour or it could have been a rouge colour. The eyes and nose had little slits so you could see and breathe of course. Up the sides of the mask it had delicate golden lining like leaves and ivy; it looked like it was hand painted. It curled around the mask perfectly; making the mask just looked like a piece of art by itself. Lovina then followed the other girls to go and get changed into some dresses.

_If they want a black horse, I'll give you one_

Lovina thought smugly to herself.

Her sister couldn't beat her in this.

Gilbert groaned as he leaned some steps, this was not awesome at all. All the other guys in the room were annoyed too; most of them wanted gym but didn't get it. Gilbert had to admit; it was getting awesome at this whole dancing thing, even though it was for girls.

_Awesomeness is no girl_

Gilbert thought as he saw the guy next to him looked like he had one too many drinks. When the teacher stopped all of the class, all the boys stopped at once and looked to their teacher.

"I think your all ready, well some of you are. Now go into the door on your left and I'll tell you the rest in there," the male teacher said as he looked over the boys. The boys then ran into the other room before the teacher heard them all groaning, this was going to be hard but they had all year to get used to it.

Or try too.

Antonio sighed as he leaned back in his chair, his back was killing him. He had been focusing so hard he hadn't realised it had been a full hour already. There was another hour to go before he could move onto a different lesson. Antonio stretched as he looked at his work; he had done the best he could do. He picked up his sketchbook and put it under one of his arms as he decided to wonder around the room. Antonio saw the American's work and it looked like there was a blonde girl with massive eyebrows and she was under an umbrella, smiling. Antonio smiled to himself as he found that blonde girl's work (Maya? Antonio didn't know). Antonio looked closely at the girl's work; it looked like Gilbert and he was sitting down in a classroom chair, arms over his chest and legs spread out in front of him. The features were amazing, it looked like the real Gilbert!

"Hey!" Antonio said it rather loudly, making the girl jump and she then used her back to cover her work.

"That's Gilbert!" Antonio said happily as he recognised he boy in the drawing. The blonde girl was on a canvas and she was so absorbed in her work, she obviously didn't see or hear the Spanish man approaching.

"That's brilliant work you know! It looks just like him!" Antonio smiled and the girl went a little red and smiled shyly.

"You're a great drawer you know!" Antonio said before he wondered off to find Feliciana. He found her sketchbook was open and he peered over it to see it was open. On one side of the page was Antonio himself but on the other page was a tall blonde, blue eyed man. Antonio knew it was Ludwig, Gilbert's younger brother. A thought hit Antonio and he looked at his sketchbook, realising who he had drawn. The background was a park and the figure was sitting on a swing. The girl had a curl on her head, a red headband and auburn hair. She was gripping onto the swing while smiling as she kicked her legs forwards and backwards to move the swing. The best thing ever was her eyes; bright gold with happiness and a smile on her face, showing a row of bright, white pearly teeth.

_I drew Lovi!_

Antonio realised as he looked over his drawing. He was going to draw Feli but his mind must have wondered back to the memory of Lovina. Antonio and Lovina had grown up with each other so they knew each other from early ages.

**Flashback**

_One early morning, a 10 year old Antonio skipped (yes he was a guy and could skip) out of his front door and skipped all the way to the Vargas' house. He bounced up the stairs to the front door that seemed huge and Antonio had to reach up on his tip toes so he could reach. He rang the doorbell twice before stepping back while he waited until someone answered the door. Antonio hummed the Spanish anthem and stopped as the door opened up. A 9 year old Lovina stood in the doorway, that red headband on her head and Antonio was sure she never took it off. _

"_Hey Lovi!" Antonio sang and waved to Lovina_

"_What do you want bastard?" even though Lovina was 9, she still knew how to swear._

"_Aww! I wanted to ask you something!" Antonio wined as he went up and down on his heels._

"_Go ahead then," Lovina snapped as she looked at him, her eyes looked at him with curious eyes._

"_Will you come to the park with me?" Antonio asked the Italian girl._

"_No," Lovina answered immediately back._

"_Please…" Antonio dragged out his wine and looked at Lovina with the dreaded eyes._

_The puppy eyes._

_Lovina really couldn't take it when Antonio pulled the puppy eyes; he somehow made his eyes go big and watery. Lovina had to look away from those watery emerald eyes otherwise she would end up hugging him (she was never going to do that)._

"_Fine god dammit! Stop pulling that face and let me get my shoes," Lovina huffed as she went back into the house and went to get her shoes. Antonio smiled to himself, his puppy eyes had always worked on Lovi! Lovina appeared again and shut the door behind her before turning to Antonio._

"_Well?" she questioned and puffed out her cheeks._

"_Let's go!" Antonio said happily and grabbed Lovi's hand. He pulled the Italian out of her garden and they crossed the street before running to the park (Lovina didn't have a choice if she wanted to run otherwise she would have her arm pulled off). Antonio stopped running and Lovina stood next to him, both catching their breath together. The park wasn't full like usual but some children were around with parents. Swing sets, monkey bars and a see-saw were already taken by other children. Cherry blossom trees surrounded the park and were in full bloom already, the clear sky and the glowing orb in the sky was making it ever so hot. The Spanish boy's eyes scanned over everything until he saw some swings under a large cherry blossom tree were free._

"_Come on Lovi!" Antonio said as he intertwined his hand with Lovina's before pulling her to the swings. Lovina went bright red at the holding hands but Antonio had brushed it off and blamed it on the warm sun. The two children ran up to the swings together and Antonio let go of Lovina's hand, he turned to look at her._

"_Lovi, I'll push you!" Antonio offered and Lovina went red_

"_Alright bastard," she swore and Antonio laughed, she was so cute! Antonio went round to the back of the swing and held it tightly for Lovina so she could sit on it. Lovina sat down on the swing and held onto the chains so she didn't fall off before looking back to Antonio and nodding._

"_Ok," she said when she was ready and Antonio smiled before giving her a little push. Once Lovina went forwards and came back; Antonio caught the swing and pushed her more so she went more forward._

"_Again, again!" Lovina cried out as she was enjoying herself. Antonio pushed her harder than before and Lovi went forward more and she kicked her legs out, enjoying herself. Antonio ran to the front of her to see when Lovi swung forward, a smile graced her lips and she laughed in happiness, white teeth were showing as she laughed._

"_It's so much fun!" the Italian cried out as she laughed, her eyes were lit up with happiness that Antonio hadn't seen in a while. _

_Just then, it was carved into Antonio's memory forever._

**End of flashback**

Antonio thought back to the memory he had, it was so long ago now. Antonio was now 17 and Lovina was 16, but Antonio could remember it like it was just yesterday. Antonio looked at his drawing of Lovi's smile; he knew he wouldn't get her smile perfect. Lovi's smile was so rare and beautiful, he would never be able to capture it's true beauty. Her eyes were full of happiness and childlike entertainment; it could never be captured in a photo or drawing it was the precious.

_Where have those times gone Lovi?_

Antonio thought before returning to his seat, thinking to himself.

Wait, what was he thinking?  
Antonio had no idea.

Lovina looked at herself in the mirror, she didn't even recognise herself anymore. Her auburn coloured hair was tied up in a bun but it was a low bun so you couldn't see it. Her mask covered all of her face but her lips, it was beautiful yet it stayed in place easily. Her dress was the same colour as her mask; the dress straps sat on her shoulders and they had little fake diamonds on. It was a sweet cut show it didn't show off her busts but you could clearly see them. She had a dark red corset on under her busts and the laces that tied it up were golden and trailed down the back of her dress. The corset had black ivy on it so it looked like it was curling around her but it had little white lining on it as well. The dress then flowed downwards with golden lining on, making it lead out and had ivy patterns on it. Her shoes were a burgundy colour and were high but were able to dance in.

_Perfect_

Was all Lovina kept thinking, she had ever felt so pretty in her life. Most importantly, nobody would know it would be her. Lovina walked around in her room, looking at all the other girls in the room. Some of them looked beautiful; light blue dresses, green dresses and every other colour you could possibly think of.

"Alright ladies! Let's go!" the teacher clapped and let the girls out of the changing room. The room they entered had a male teacher in there and there were boys standing in the room. The reason they had been doing them steps was that they were going to dance with a partner, a boy partner. Lovina was panicking at this point because the boys would have seen her but now, now they couldn't even be able to recognise her. The female teacher led each girl to a boy one by one, watching how the students would react to each other. The boys were also dressed up in suits and masks so you didn't know who was who and who you were really dancing with. Lovina was the last and the female teacher had put her in the middle of the room with someone else. She walked up to the boy with confidence, she shouldn't look weak at all. Lovina put her hand on his shoulder and held his other hand while the boy's other hand went around her waist. They held hands like dancing couples do, Lovina was a little nervous about dancing with a man she didn't know. He was wearing a white suit and he had a red rose pinned on his suit, exactly the same colour of Lovina's dress.

_They planned this!_

Lovina realised as she saw every other boy matched their partner. Lovina decided to examine her partner's mask at this time. His mask showed his lip like Lovina's, it had little slits so he could see and breath but the Italian couldn't tell who it was. The mask was white and had golden lining patterns on it like Lovina's so the masks were the same but in different colours.

"Begin," both of the dancing teachers said and the music started to play. All the boys started to lead the girls around, all of them were in perfect timing with each other even though they had only an hour to learn the steps. Lovina and her partner kept dancing together, it was a slow song so the steps were slow but it was fine to keep up with. Lovina stared at her partner's mask all the way through while they danced together as he span her in a slow circle before putting his hand back around her waist. They danced in a circle before spinning Lovina again and returning to their position as they danced.

"Now, take off each other's masks," the male teacher said and Lovina officially panicked right there.

_Oh no no no no no_

Lovina's mind screamed to herself in her mind as her partner dipped her, his hand around her waist and she was leaning back. She carefully lifted up his mask as he did the same. They slipped off each other's masks and gasped at the same time.

"**Lovina?"**

"**Gilbert?"**

Antonio sighed as he tapped his pencil, still thinking deeply. Ok thinking wasn't his best thing but he still tried. He looked across the table to see that American, Alfred was standing on a table and was declaring his love to a British girl called Alice. Luckily she wasn't here because she was sick. He was signing love songs while he was on the table until the art teacher shouted at him for standing on a table. Antonio shook his head and looked opposite him to see that blonde haired girl (Madision?) was sitting across from him. He saw she looked up to him and eyeing up his pencil tha he was tapping before she got back to her work. She was now drawing in her sketchbook unlike earlier when she was on a canvas.

"Pst," Antonio whispered but she didn't look up "hey," Antonio tried again and she still didn't answer so Antonio sat back in his seat.

"What?" Antonio looked up to see she saw looking and him so Antonio leaned in close again.

"It's Madeline…right?" Antonio asked, trying to think of her name.

"Yes but feel free to call me Maddie, what do you want?" Maddie asked him

"I was wondering…why are you drawing Gilbert?" Antonio asked and she went bright red.

"It's none of your business!" she squeaked "why are you dating Feliciana?" she retorted

"Because I like her," Antonio answered

"'Like' isn't enough, it has to be love," Maddie said softly as she looked back to her drawing

"Do you love Gilbert?" Antonio tilted his head to a side as Maddie looked up.

"Um…well…kinda…yes," she said like she was unsure.

"That's great! Ask him out!" Antonio said happily

_Then Lovi and Gilbert can't go out!_

Antonio sang to himself in his head.

"Um…n-no thank you." Maddie then started at Antonio right in the eyes, violet in mossy green.

"Tell me this Antonio; why do you go out with Feliciana when you're drawing Lovina?" Madeline asked before she got up and walked away with her sketchbook. Antonio stood up and watched her walk off.

"Hey! I'm no-"Antonio looked down to see he had been drawing Lovina's eyes without even knowing it. Antonio looked confused before sitting down in his chair.

"I don't…know," Antonio sighed as he slowly sat down in his chair again, he was thinking again and he was going to give himself a headache at this rate. Madeline had asked a very good question but Antonio couldn't answer it.

Because he didn't know himself.

**That's that chapter done! The story is into it now I think, I don't really know how long this is going to be yet.**

**Translations:**

**Stronzo- Italian meaning asshole**

**Pronto- Italian meaning soon**

**Bene- Italian meaning good**

**Sí- Spanish and Italian meaning yes**

**Buena- Spanish meaning good**

**Hola- Spanish meaning hello**

**Hola mi amigos- Spanish meaning hello my friends **

**Please feel free to correct me if I have got any translations wrong, I'm English and I don't know and Italian or Spanish (no matter how many times I wish I could). **

**Also, some people are going to be singing songs in later chapters (I think) and there will be a lot of music involved. I thought I should just warn you if you don't like people bursting out into songs in the middle of things, sorry.**

**Please R+R! I'll see you later as soon as I can!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Here's another chapter for you! I feel bad that I haven't updated for a long time but you can find out why at the bottom (then people who don't want to read it don't have to). Thanks to all the people how are following me, reviewing this and liking this! I feel so special :')**

**Oh yeah! I forgot to put lines in my other chapter's by the way, sorry! (I'm really forgetful about them because I do put lines in when I type)**

**All translations are at the bottom and they are from Google Translate.**

**Anything in italics are people's thoughts and it says who's they belong to underneath.**

**Feel free to correct me if anything is wrong! R+R**

* * *

**Chapter 7**

Lovina and Gilbert stared at each other in shock before Gilbert lifted Lovina up so they were standing opposite each other.

"What are you doing?" Gilbert was the first to speak

"I was picked for dancing, idiota!" Lovina hissed

"And you didn't tell me?" Gilbert said

"I didn't think that I had to!" Lovina snapped at him, the other students in the room were talking to their partners.

"You could have told me Lov! I would have liked to known so I wasn't alone!" Gilbert snapped, his temper was going up.

"I didn't think you would have liked to have known! You hate dancing and this it's girly!" Lovina spat at him.

"Because it is girly!" Gilbert retorted

"It isn't because who leads the dance?" Lovina asked

"A guy."

"Sí! A guy who has the passion, confidence and drive to be able to do so!" Lovina snapped before realising what she had said.

"You think I have the passion to do so?" Gilbert raised an eyebrow

"W-wha- I said no such thing!" Lovina was now bright red and was now spluttering as well.

"I think you'll find you did," Gilbert said as he smirked

"Shut up! I didn't!" Lovina snapped before she handed Gilbert his mask back and he handed Lovina's back.

"Well… for the record I thought you were a good dancer." Lovina saw Gilbert was going red when he had said it to Lovina.

"Well then, for the record I thought you were ok," Lovina said back as both of the slipped their masks back on and both teachers clapped.

"Well done! All of you! You were all wonderful!" the woman teacher, who was called Mrs Tango (it was weird how she was a dance teacher as well called 'tango').

"Impressive, I'll admit," the male teacher said, who was Mr Tango.

"While you were dancing, we decided to put you together like this permanently while you dance. Then you can get used to your partner, their dancing skills and your bond," the male teacher explained.

"Remember your partner and their mask, they may be wearing something different next time but your masks will always be the same," Mrs Tango said "we also decided to judge who was the best dancers out of all of you." Lovina felt Gilbert grab her hand and squeeze it a little, Lovina felt herself go red in the face.

_What is he doing?_

She wondered before she saw both teachers were coming over to her and Gilbert.

_Oh shit_

She thought to herself.

"These are the winners!" Mrs Tango said happily while the rest of the group clapped.

"That's it for today, everybody off to your next lesson," Mr Tango said and everybody filed out of the room to go and get changed. Lovina and Gilbert went to get changed but both of the teachers then stopped them.

"You two, we want you to get changed and then come back in here. We have something to tell you," Mr Tango said seriously and both of the students nodded before they ran off to get changed. Lovina and Gilbert got changed quickly before they went back into the room and stood next to each other. Lovina stood with her arms crossed while Gilbert stood with his hands in his pockets.

"They ask us to be here and now there now here," Lovina scoffed

"Ja, I know! It's so unawesome," Gilbert agreed

"Do you HAVE to be 'awesome'?" Lovina used her hands to empathise her point

"Do you HAVE to be Italian?" Gilbert retorted

"At least my country is real," Lovina snapped

"Prussia was!" Gilbert stomped his foot like a child would.

"It WAS being the word." Lovina rolled her eyes.

"Awesome is cool," Gilbert said

"It isn't. It's a way of being called a prick in a nicer way," Lovina huffed and Gilbert gasped and took a step back.

"You take that back!" Gilbert gasped

"Make me." Lovina stuck her tongue out at him.

"Sorry we're late!" the woman teacher came into the room, the male teacher following before they stood in front of Lovina and Gilbert.

"Right, here's what you're going to do…"

"I cannot BELIEVE their making ME do THIS," Lovina growled as she stormed down the corridor and Gilbert was by her side.

"Come on, it's not that bad," Gilbert said

"It's NOT THAT BAD MY ASS!" Lovina shouted "because of you" Lovina jabbed Gilbert in the stomach with her elbow " I have to learn GERMAN!"

"Remind me why?" Gilbert questioned

"I have to learn German and you have to learn Italian because it will make us 'better partners'," Lovina sighed and mimicked the teacher's voice.

"I don't wanna learn Italian!" Gilbert wined like a baby

"Quit whining, I don't want to learn German because it's a potato language." Lovina rolled her eyes as she pulled her bag up her shoulder more.

"So we have to learn each other's language, dance together in class AND their making us take EXTRA classes as well?" Gilbert sighed, exasperated.

"Apparently so, we have good skills in dancing and that shit," Lovina said as they walked together

"Hey Lovina." Gilbert stopped walking and Lovina walked on until she stopped and turned her head over her shoulder.

"Sí?" she asked

"You…" Gilbert started to play with his thumbs as he looked down before looking at her shyly "you won't tell anybody about this will you?" he asked before covering himself "b-because I don't want it to ruin my awesome reputation!" he said quickly

"You don't have a reputation," Lovina said and Gilbert looked at her with red puppy eyes.

_God dammit_

The Italian thought sourly.

"Fine, if it bothers you that much. But we don't speak a word about this to other people, captio?" Lovina snapped and Gilbert looked at her she was crazy.

"English please?" Gilbert asked

"I said understood?" Lovina rephrased it and Gilbert nodded

"Ja ja," Gilbert said and rolled his eyes before Lovina huffed before continuing to walk.

_School is an ass to me_

Lovina thought as Gilbert ran to catch up to her and they walked down the corridor together to get to their next lesson.

* * *

Antonio walked out of his art class and he managed to get out before Feliciana did. Don't get Antonio wrong; he was going out with her but he sometimes got sick of the whole 'hugging and smothering' thing and all she talked about was pasta. Seriously, pasta ISN'T that interesting, or at least to Antonio it isn't. The Spanish boy made his way down the halls; not knocking into anybody on his way until he found himself outside the music room. Feli was meant to be in here as well but Antonio must have beaten her to the classroom. Antonio walked into the room and shut the door behind him; only to see students were already in here and Antonio could easily make out one curl in the room, he knew who it belonged too. Lovina walked past Antonio, not even noticing as she was going bright pink and cursing in Italian with her hands in fists.

"Kesese~ Lov! Come here to awesome!" Gilbert then ran past Antonio and Antonio looked a bit confused.

"No! Get away from me!" Lovina shouter before she then walked quickly past Antonio before she stopped and back up to look at him.

"Bastard! Help m- ah!" Lovina was cut off in mid-sentence by a little yelp as two arms went around her waist and span her around.

"Found ya!" Gilbert laughed as he span the Italian around in his arms; she was struggling to get out as well. Antonio growled in the back of his throat as he watched them both together, a bad desire came over Antonio for some reason. As Lovina thrashed around, trying to get out of the German's (Prussian's!) arms, Antonio walked straight up to Gilbert and smacked the back side of the albino's head. Gilbert flinched and dropped Lovina so she then somehow landed in Antonio's arms instead. Lovina looked a little confused as she worked out what had just happened until she realised how close she was to Antonio's ugly (pretty) face.

"I-um…grazie," she said shyly as she blushed a bright red colour and Antonio smiled brightly.

"De nada Lovi~" Antonio sang and let go of Lovina.

_She didn't object to my nickname!_

Antonio sang all too happily in his head like it was a big victory; Lovina brushed off her clothes as Antonio thought this.

"Idiota! Don't do that again, captio!?" Lovina snapped and half-shouted before kicking Gilbert in the knee.

"That's mean Lov," Gilbert wined and Antonio knew then words before. Antonio had said them earlier when he was going on a date with Feli.

_He's using MY words_

Antonio thought darkly and Lovina completely ignored the Spanish's man's change of mood and went back to shouting at Gilbert.

"Bastardo." Lovina then walked off to go find a seat by herself. Antonio and Gilbert then raced to sit next to Lovina, glaring at others who were going to try and sit next to the foul mouthed Italian. They got in their chairs and Lovina huffed to herself, the two of them were acting strange suddenly. She told her eyes and paid no attention to it, thinking it was just boys being boys and then the teacher came into the room to start the lesson.

By the end of the lesson; Antonio and Gilbert were both so close to Lovina, she was going to die of suffocation. Since this was the first lesson they had of singing, they had to be introduced and 'all that other shit' as Lovina called it. Lovina was sure that most of the class wasn't listening and fell asleep halfway through the class (including herself). Gilbert was leaning in towards Lovina to whisper something and Antonio was going to lean on Lovina's shoulder but because of this; it made Lovina shrink in her seat.

"Alright class! Off to lunch now!" the teacher, Mr. Smith, clapped and all the students started to move to get their bags and leave the room for lunch. Lovina rolled her eyes and shot out of her seat, Gilbert and Antonio then banged heads they were that close to the Italian.

"Ow!" both boys said and rubbed their heads; Lovina sighed before she shook her head and headed to go get her bag. Gilbert and Antonio scowled at each other as they both stood up in unison before glaring at each other again. Gilbert walked off to go get his bag and so was Antonio until someone appeared right in his face.

"Ve~ Tonio! I missed you!" Feliciana then clung onto Antonio's arm and out her head on the Spanish man's shoulder.

"Hola Feli!" Antonio smiled brightly and Feli leaned up to kiss Antonio. A few steps in front of them was Lovina; she was staring at them and her nose was scrunched up in displeasure, hating the sight. Gilbert walked up from behind her as Lovina had her arms across her chest in her usual position. Gilbert then followed her gaze to see the couple making out.

"It's disgusting isn't it?" Lovina said, knowing it was Gilbert behind her (he was heavy footed, like Antonio was).

"I may end up throwing up." Lovina scoffed as she turned around on her heel to see the albino was staring at her.

"Let's go," Gilbert said and Lovina looked over her shoulder before shaking her head in agreement and walked off with Gilbert. Feliciana and Antonio parted before Antonio kissed the top of the younger's head and Feli smiled. The Italian girl looked to see her sorella wasn't there anymore, she had made sure her sorella had seen it.

_Ve~ that taught sorella_

Feli though, not knowing that she had thought something evil.

"Ve~ come on Tonio! Let's go eat, I've got pasta!" Feli squealed as she grabbed her and Antonio's bags. Then, she grabbed Antonio's hand and pulled him along. Antonio was a little sick of pasta now and he really wanted something else (like the pizza Lovina made) but decided just to go along with Feli.

Antonio and Feliciana walked down the corridor, hand in hand until they came to a stop outside the girls' main bathroom.

"Ve~ I'll meet you in the canteen Tonio!" Feli sang as she kissed Antonio's cheek and went into the bathroom. Antonio turned on his heel and walked down the corridors by himself, humming along as he saw other people in the corridor. People were either making out, some were leaning on their lockers to look cool, others were pulling pranks on each other and some were trying to get through the corridor like Antonio was. Antonio then stood in front of two large white doors and opened them to see the canteen was buzzing with laughter and sound like usual. Antonio's jade eyes scanned for his table and a bright smile appeared on his face when he saw someone was sitting there. Antonio then fast walked (more like running and doing a bad job to disguise it) towards the table and he then sat down next to them.

"Hola mi tomate!~" Antonio said happily

"Fuck off," Lovina responded, knowing it was Antonio with his shit eating grin and stupid (cute) nicknames.

"Aww! Don't be mean Lovi!" Antonio wined at her like a child would.

"Shut up," Lovina huffed in annoyance.

"Lovi! Look at me!" Antonio said while getting closer to Lovi, she was so cute!

"Give me reasons why I should," Lovina said

"I wanna see mi tomate's face!" Antonio sang

"What have I TOLD you abo-" Lovina turned to see Antonio but they were so close to each other, their lips met in a small kiss. For a second, both of them had no idea what was going on, their minds trying to work it out. Lovina pulled back as she had felt Antonio's lips on hers, she looked at him; bright red and spluttering incorrect words in different languages. Antonio looked at her as well, his face was bright red like Lovi's as well and Lovina looked at him. She had just kissed Antonio.

ANTONIO FOR FUCKS SAKE!

"IDIOTA!" Lovina screamed at him before grabbing her bag quickly and sprinting away from her long life crush. She had just kissed Antonio, who was her sister's boyfriend! Lovina had just had her FIRST kiss with ANTONIO who was going OUT with her SISTER!

That didn't mean she didn't like it though.

**Oooooooo! THE PLOT THICKENS! Sorry about that, I've always wanted to write that. That's this chapter done! So, what do you all think of it? I hope it liked it as well, it's going to be harder for me to update with this as well. I always feel bad if I keep someone waiting, it's a bad habit I have and then I end up feeling guilty for no reason what so ever.**

**Anyway, I know what I'm doing with this story (I've got it all written out, yep, I'm that paranoid I'll change it at the last moment) but the only problem I have is getting there and how I am going to write it. I'll try to be quick getting there and updating but I'm so sorry if this isn't updated in a while; I am trying my best to keep all of you happy and keep everything at school alright as well. Also, the next chapter may take a while to get up, it depends how fast I type, write and when I'm allowed on the internet. Sorry about this.**

**By the way; sorry if I've bored you with that speech.**

**Translations:**

**Idiota- Italian meaning idiot**

**Grazie- Italian meaning thank you**

**Bastardo- Italian meaning bastard**

**Sorella- Italian meaning sister**

**Sí- Italian and Spanish meaning yes**

**De nada- Spanish meaning you're welcome **

**Hola- Spanish meaning hello**

**Mi tomate- Spanish meaning my tomato**

**Ja- German meaning yes**

**Feel free to correct me if any of them is wrong! **

**I'll see you next time! R+R**

**(Heads up on what's going to happen in the next chapter! {If you wanna know}: there's some paper fight and Gilbert dancing with swag! XD) **


	8. Chapter 8

**OH MY GOSH GUYS! I feel so bad that I haven't updated in a long time! There's a (long) explanation at the bottom if you want to read why I haven't updated a lot recently but I'm going to try my best to get them up for you.**

**Thanks for sticking with me, also thanks to all the people who have reviewed, put this as a favourite and even following this! I love you all so much! **

**All songs belong to who made them! In this chapter there is a scene Book Thief wanted so I tried to make it fit in with the story so sorry if I disappoint you.**

**All translations are at the bottom and they are from Google Translate.**

**Anything in italics are people's thoughts and it says who's they belong to underneath.**

**Feel free to correct me if anything is wrong! R+R**

**Chapter 8**

Antonio sat there as he tried to figure out what just happened as Lovina grabbed her bag and screamed at him.

_I just kissed Lovi!_

Antonio's mind screamed at him. The gears in the Spanish man's head were turning quickly as he thought about it. Antonio was dating Feliciana, Lovi's younger sister and now he had just kissed Lovi by accident. Antonio looked to Lovi and saw she was running off, bright red in the face and mumbling things in Italian as she went.

"Lovi!" he called but she ignored him and ran out of the canteen. Antonio got up from his seat and grabbed his bag before he was about to follow Lovi but someone was in front of his all of a sudden.

"Ve~ Tonio!" Feli sang, "did you miss me?" she asked him sweetly

"S-Sí!" Antonio stuttered for once, red dusting his cheeks.

"What's wrong Tonio? Are you sick?" Feliciana put her hand on Antonio's forehead but he was at a normal temperature.

"Ve~ you're find so why are you so red?" Feli asked and tilted her head as she looked at her boyfriend.

_I can't tell her about what just happened_

Antonio thought to himself before he laughed nervously and scratched the back of his head

"I'm just a nit warm Feli, don't worry about me," Antonio said as he forced a smile.

"Bene!" Feli squealed like a four year old would before grabbing Antonio's hand and dragging Antonio back to the canteen table.

Lovino pushed her way through the canteen's large doors and they slammed shut behind her. Still bright red, she turned right and pushed her way through the corridors and ignored all of the people shouting at her. Why was they school corridors so small in the first place? Someone should really complain about them and get then bigger. She shoved random people out of her way, not caring if they shouted at her or just glared at her, Lovina just wanted to get away from Antonio right now. Something told her it was so very wrong in her mind yet her heart said it was the best thing she had ever experienced. She shook her head and ended up banging into someone.

"Hey!" they shouted but Lovina carried on going down the corridor with her head down, not bothering to say sorry and she kept walking. Lovina looked around and then realised she didn't know where she was heading to so she found the nearest door, opened it before she shut the door behind her. She sighed as she looked up to see she was in her home classroom, her feet must have planned this out while her head was over thinking. Lovina went and sat in her seat like she did this morning, right at the back and then she sat down. She leaned back in her chair and crossed her arms over her chest and sighed to herself, she was in a massive mess.

_Pretend it didn't happen_

Lovina kept repeating to herself as looked out into the space in front of her as she thought about the 'accident' in the canteen. She slid down her chair and put on leg over the other and she didn't notice the door opened and closed. Lovina was so caught up her in head she also didn't hear the sound of a scarping chair and someone putting it opposite her and sat down, just across from her. Lovina groaned to herself as she then put her arms on the table and buried her head into them, she wasn't in the mood.

"Care to tell?" a voice said and Lovina peeked one eyes over her arms to see someone was sitting there, watching they were leaning on their hands.

"Allontanrsi potato," Lovina mumbled to herself as she buried her head back into her crossed arms.

"You know I don't speak Italian, I speak AWESOME!" Gilbert declared before looking at Lovina.

"No seriously, what's up?" Gilbert asked as he then played with Lovina's wavy hair, using his fingers to mess with the tips of her hair.

"It's the spagna bastardo," Lovino said

"I'm guessing that's Antonio, right?" Gilbert said and earned a nod from the Italian girl in response.

"Shall I go kick his ass for ya?" Gilbert questioned and a little movement from Lovina's shoulder's indicated she was laughing a little but she shook her head.

"Seem as we're alone…why don't I teach you the way of awesomeness?" Gilbert said and Lovina looked at him with a raised eyebrow.

"Ok, I'll teach you German," Gilbert said and Lovina then sat up properly and looked at him before nodding.

"Say 'hallo'," Gilbert said, starting with the basic things.

"Hallo," Lovina said, repeating after Gilbert.

"Now say 'wie geht es dir'," Gilbert said, "it means how are you."

"Wie..gesht on dor?" Lovina tried and scowled a little

"Close, 'wie geht es dir.'"

"Wie geht es dir," Lovina said it properly

"Kesesese! You've got it!" Gilbert laughed

"Alright, now for some Italian," Lovina said and smirked at the other, "say 'ciao' and you should know it means hello."

"Ciao," Gilbert said, looking at Lovina.

"Let's try how are you in Italian, say 'come stai,'" Lovina said

"Cone…stair?" Gilbert said and looked puzzled

"Come stai," Lovina corrected him

"Come stai," Gilbert said and Lovina had a little smile on her face.

"Sí, that's right," she said and Gilbert jumped to his feet.

"Fuck yeah! Take THAT languages!" Gilbert shouted before laughing and Lovina smiled a little.

"Idiota," she sighed as Gilbert started to dance in front of her. He randomly danced in front of her and Lovina rolled her eyes, he was an idiot.

"Come on Lov! Gimmie a beat!" Gilbert said and Lovina rolled her eyes again before she started to tap on the table with her hands, making a beat for the albino to dance to.

"Don't cha wish you were hot like me! Don't cha wish you were a freak like me! Don't cha!" Gilbert started to sing to Lovina's beat and Gilbert laughed along.

"That's a girl song!" Lovina snapped

"Well do you want a go?" Gilbert challenged

"Fine then," Lovina said and stood up and Gilbert backed up and clapped out the beats out for Lovina.

"Hmmmm… don't you wish you were hot like me? Don't you wish you were a freak like me? Don't ya…don't ya baby?" Lovina sang at little bit and Gilbert wolf whistled as she did.

"Damn Lov! That's good," Gilbert said and Lovina blushed

"Shut up," she said and then returned to her chair

"Come on Lov! Gimmie a butt wiggle!" Gilbert laughed and Lovina huffed

"No fucking way!" Lovina snapped

"You're gonna have to do that dance in extra dance classes, the teachers would surely love to see it," Gilbert said.

"And when have you ever wanted to impress the teacher?" Lovina said as she put her feet on the table.

"I wanna show them my sway!" Gilbert said and did a pelvic thrust in a circle.

"Please don't EVER do that again," Lovina groaned, "you don't have any swag to show off anyway," Lovina said.

"At least I got you in a good mood." Gilbert pointed out

"Shut up and sit down," Lovina snapped

"You can't tell me what to do," Gilbert said and Lovina raised her eyebrows.

"Really?" Lovina said as he stood up, putting her two hands on the desk and gave Gilbert a sly look.

_Damn…_

Gilbert thought and wolf whistled in his head.

"Fine then! I'll sit down cuz I'm awesomeness," Gilbert said as he sat down in his seat and Lovina huffed and flicked her hair slightly.

"Uh hu, that's what I thought," Lovina said as she then sat down in her chair as well before other students started to fill into the classroom. Lovina then forgot about what she and Antonio had done earlier.

For now.

Sitting in a science class is boring, Lovina always knew that. But getting sent down to the library to learn more isn't interesting. The whole of Lovina's science class had been sent to the library to learn more by independent learning when the teacher didn't really want to teach them at all. Golden eyes scanned the bookshelves carefully, processing every word and what the books looked like. She scanned over the books and walked as she did, her hand trailing over the books behind her. Her delicate fingers danced along the spine of all the books before her hand flicked and she picked up a book with one hand. Lovina then went over to the empty desk in the corner and sat by her shelf. Everybody else were messing around; throwing books and ripping out paper for ammo in a paper war. The librarian wasn't there and there was no teacher either so nobody really cared. Lovina dropped her Italian messenger bag by her feet before she pulled out a note book and pen. She flicked open the book from the library and read through the contents before finding what she wanted and flicking to the right page. As she did this, something hit her head and it was a small paper ball from the paper wall fight. She looked up to the other tables were being used as shields from the other side, boys were throwing paper over the top while girls were screaming at the boys to stop it; then there were the others, like Lovina herself who were doing the work (she didn't fancy having extra homework that you very much). She put her head down on one arm so she was leaning on it as she read over the words. Her pen started to flow her neat but unique handwriting onto the clean page as she read over the notes from the book. When she had half a page of notes (she was a quick writer), another paper ball hit her head. She looked up to see an albino was laughing (kesesese!). She scowled at him before looking back over her work, reading over the notes she had just written. When the sound of feet and someone pulling up a chair, Lovina looked through her fringe to see someone was now sitting next to her.

"Sup Lov?" Lovina then rolled her eyes

"Fuck off Gilbert," she hissed and all he did was laugh.

"What ya doing?" he asked her and peered at her work

"The work everybody is supposed to be doing, I don't fancy having more homework," Lovina said and started to write more,

"What are we meant to be doing?" Gilbert asked and leaned closer to Lovina, making her blush.

"C-chemistry," she stuttered out, curse her blush!

"Well then! Let awesomeness help you!" Gilbert flicked over the page for Lovina and she looked up to him and flashed her a bright smile. For a moment, Lovina saw Antonio smiling at her, bright jade eyes with white teeth but the hair then faded to white and it was back to Gilbert. Lovina shook her head and looked down to the page, reading over it. She could hear Gilbert whistling a tune and looking over her shoulder to see what she was doing. Lovina was about to flick the page over when Gilbert's hand did the same as hers, both of their hands touching. Lovina looked at him and he looked equally shocked but both of them then withdrew their hands. The Italian went a deeper shade of red while there was a tiny (and I mean tiny) tint of red dusted on his cheeks. Gilbert laughed it off and Lovina muttered curse words to herself as she continued her work.

"Watch out!" suddenly, Gilbert pushed Lovina's head down to the desk, keeping his hand on her head as he ducked and Lovina had no idea what was happening.

"What the fuck?" she swore and looked up to see a book went over her head and smashed into the window behind her. Gilbert let go and Lovina then looked up, seeing Gilbert laughing.

"That was close!" he laughed and she nodded in agreement.

"Let's go," Gilbert said and Lovina nodded, pushing her things into her bag before putting it on her shoulder. Gilbert grabbed his shoulder before sliding out of his seat and underneath the table.

"What the fuck?" Lovina whispered

"Were going commando mode!" was the response she got. Lovina sighed before she slid out of her chair as well and followed Gilbert under the table. Paper was still being thrown and it looked like WW2 but in paper mode. The duo crawled behind people, not wanting to be pelted by paper balls or the books that were being thrown around. They went around and under tables to get to the library doors before Gilbert got up first and stood up, half crouched. He helped Lovina up and she half crouched as well.

"This way." Gilbert grabbed Lovina's wrist before tugging her lightly towards the direction he was going in. She followed him; her bag hitting her hip as she walked and she kept her head down. The doors were in sight and Gilbert then started to jog over to them, leaving Lovina to jog with him. They both got to the doors and saw the chaos that was happening before both of them slipped out of the doors together. Once they were behind closed doors; Gilbert burst into laughter and Lovina giggled a little but it was too quiet to hear.

"That was so fun!" Gilbert cackled and Lovina nodded before the Italian heard footsteps.

"Teacher!" Lovina said and she then supped Gilbert against a wall before she then hid behind a different one. The teacher walked past them both and opened the library doors, just to be hit in the face with a hardback book.

Everybody stopped.

The teacher's face turned into anger, face going bright red and it looked like steam was coming out of their ears.

"Uh oh…" every student said in a high pitched tone before the teacher then exploded, barking out orders and demanding what was going on.

"Let's go." Gilbert came out of where he was hiding and grabbed Lovina's wrist again before both of them tip toes out of the library's doorway and somewhere else in the school, leaving the other students to get yelled at by the teacher.

Lovina sighed as she grabbed her bag and walked out of the classroom, the other students were trying to push her out of the way. The end of school was already here and Lovina walked down a dull corridor that was buzzing with gossip and people talking. All day Lovina had been able to ignore Antonio luckily, but she had been with Gilbert because he was in most of her classes today. Lovina hopped down the stairs that lead to the path and walked down to the large green gates that let students in and out of school. The Italian couldn't see her air head of a sister or the Spanish bastard anywhere, they were probably in the bathroom in a lip lock. Lovina shivered at the thought and then she saw a hand waving at her and shouting her name at the top of their voice. Lovina sighed as she saw it was Gilbert and she walked over to him.

"Hey Lov," he said and smiled at her again

"Bastard, what do you want?" she asked as they both walked in sync with each other.

"I think I found something," Gilbert said and Lovina looked at him with a raised eyebrow to show she was listening.

"Ja, I think I found a job for us."

"Really?" it was easy to hear the surprise in Lovina's voice.

"Ja, if you follow me I can show you where it is and maybe we can get a job," Gilbert said and nodded as he spoke.

"Will they accept us?" Lovina asked, curious.

"They accept most people from our school and our age range so they should."

"Lead the way then potato," Lovina said and Gilbert flashed her a smiled, grabbing her hand and started to run with her making Lovina run with him.

Lovina somehow wished it was Antonio and his hand she was running with, not Gilbert.

**Translations:**

**Bene- Italian meaning good**

**Allontanrsi- Italian meaning fuck off**

**Ciao- Italian meaning hello **

**Come stai- Italian meaning how are you**

**Idiota- Italian meaning idiot**

**Sí- Italian and Spanish meaning yes**

**Hallo- German meaning hello**

**Wie geht es dir- German meaning how are you**

**Feel free to correct me if any of them is wrong! **

**I'll see you next time! R+R**

**Right, now for the LONG explanation for why I haven't updates in a while (if anyone really cares):**

**The Mortal Instruments- Seriously guys, those books are addictive and I'm loving them but I can't get the last one! I love Luke and his comments as well, they make my day as so does Simon. But SimonXIsabelle are just giving me cavities at the moment.**

**Dr. Jekyll and Mr. Hyde- in English we have been doing this recently and I can't take it anymore! It's simple but my class seem to be idiots and can't handle it. *Sigh* I really want to bang my head on the table.**

**Tumblr- It's taking over my life, I'm telling you. It's really addictive and I can't stop myself! **

**Stories in the works- I've been writing a new multi chapter idea that came to me in my sleep (yes, I don't dream, I think in my sleep and get headaches from them). I decided that there's not enough supernatural for Spamano! It's going to be called 'Blue Heart, Red Veins'. This is taking up a lot of my time as well but I don't know if to post it. Should I? Tell me in the reviews please…**

**Upcoming holiday- Next week is the half term and I'm going on holiday! Yeah! I haven't been in two years and being in England, it feels like decades. So packing is a big issue as well and finding holiday clothes as well.**

**Trips- At school, there's a French trip that is out and I cannot decide if it want to go! IT'S SO STRESSFUL TO DECIDE! I'm going to end up pulling out my hair soon.**

**YouTubers- I'm getting into Danisnotonfire and AmazingPhil as well, they're so cute and I ship them! **

**That's a LONG LIST! I didn't expect it to be that long. Anyway, now that's that over! Sorry if you actually read all of that, I just wanted you guys to know (if you wanted to know) why I haven't updated in a while. My life is a wreck as well with everything going off like bombs.**

**Thanks for sticking with me! Please review if you can and thanks for reading!**

**I will see you all once I get on with the next chapter!**


	9. Chapter 9

**Hey guys! This is another chapter! I know I don't say a disclaim but in my profile I say I don't own Hetalia, it's so if I forget to put it in my stories I don't have to worry. And this time in the story, I remembered to put the lines in!**

**Thanks to all the people who had reviewed, added this to their favourites and followed! Seriously guys, thank you! Sorry if I don't respond to our reviews, I cannot remember who I have said thank you and who I haven't.**

**Anyway!**

**All translations are at the bottom and they are from Google Translate.**

**Anything in italics are people's thoughts and it says who's they belong to underneath.**

**Feel free to correct me if anything is wrong! R+R**

* * *

**Chapter 9**

"And five, six, seven, eight!" the male teacher clapped the steps in as Gilbert lead Lovina around as they danced to a piece of music that the music department had put together. It was a couple of days later and they were after school in the dance studio, learning a new routine…again. This must have been the fifth routine this week and they were only three days into the week! Both teachers were watching the students as they danced together, making sure there were no faults in their moves. Lovina leaned back as Gilbert held her back and tilted her back to help her, keeping her there before bringing her back up to face him. They danced in a circle, doing multiple spins together before Gilbert grabbed Lovina's small hand and started to spin her around in circles. The sound of Lovina's shoes going around and around as she span in a circle quickly before she then fell back and Gilbert caught her, just like they had been taught. The music ended and by the end both Gilbert and Lovina were heavy breathing and panting as the teachers clapped for them.

"Well done, I think that's enough for now," the male dance teacher said.

_For now?  
_Both Gilbert and Lovina thought at the same time without knowing it. The male dance teacher went over to the music player and so did the female teacher. Lovina got out of Gilbert's arms and headed over to her bag that was filled with her books and clothes. She pulled some clothes out of her bag and turned to see Gilbert was doing the same.

"Getting changed?" Lovina said and Gilbert nodded in response, now it was time for their work. Luckily, they had been accepted in the place Gilbert had found so now both of them were working there.

"I'll meet you there then?" Gilbert asked

"Sí, I have to go and tell my sister I'll be late tonight," Lovina said and then shoved her clothes back into her bag before zipping it up and putting it over her shoulder.

"Ciao," she said as he walked out and Gilbert waved to her as she walked out of the school and walked home by herself.

* * *

Lovina opened the front door and shut it behind her before taking her jacket off, it had been cold morning but now it was heating up a little.

"I'm home!" she called to see if anybody would answer her. Lovina kept her bag on her shoulder and she kept her shoes on seem as she would be leaving again. The sound of running feet came down the stairs and Lovina saw it was her sister. Feliciana was wearing a mint green blouse and a green skirt to match with little shoes that had white knee high socks. She really looked like something out of a princess movie and Lovina rolled her eyes.

"Going on a date with him?" Lovina said coldly, not saying his name.

"Ve~ Tonio said I could pick where we're going so he's coming over to pick me up!" Feliciana replied happily and Lovina wanted to vomit. Her nickname for Antonio was annoying Lovina to no end.

"I'm going to be late tonight as well by the way, I thought you should know," Lovina said and her sister nodded. This whole relationship between Antonio and Feli was annoying Lovina but she couldn't help her heart from aching when she thought or saw the two together.

"Ve~ ok sorella," Feli said and was now standing in front of her older sister. Lovina sighed and thought of something she had been thinking of for a long time.

"Hey Feli, I wanted to give you something." Lovina could see her sister's eyes lit up. Lovina reached up to her head and carefully removed the red headband she had never taken off since Antonio had given it to her. Feliciana gasped as she did so, sorella never took her headband off! Lovina brought her hands down in front of her, the red accessory resting in both of the palms of her hands.

"I want you to have this for now," Lovina said softly as she placed it on her sister's head, hating the feeling that was inside her gut.

"Ve~ but it's sorella's!" Feli cried out.

"Not anymore, it's lost its meaning to me." Lovina's eyes darkened as she remember getting it from Antonio. She had never taken it off because it was the first thing she had received from Antonio. It was a sign to Lovina that showed her Antonio loved her.

_He doesn't love me anymore_

Lovina thought, tears were threating to burst but she blinked them back, she would be strong.

_He never loved me_

Lovina thought as her sister fiddled with the new headband on her head. Lovina could remember Antonio's face when he put it on her head, he had done it so carefully it was like she was made of glass. Lovina smiled to herself as she saw in the back of her mind Antonio's goofy but cute smile.

"Ve~ grazie sorella!" Feli hugged her older sibling who didn't return the hug, Lovina just stood there. She was too busy watching the red headband that had one held so much meaning to her and now, it was all lost.

She had lost to her sister, again.

* * *

Antonio was walking towards the Vargas' house and up the path to their door, looking at the nicely kept garden. They always kept it neat and nice so it didn't overgrow. The Spanish man hummed as he hopped up the stairs and rang the doorbell and stepped back a little, waiting for the door to be answered. The door then swung open to see Romulus standing there, looking down on Antonio, he was very taller and looked so young that he didn't look like as old as he really was.

"Hola Mr. Vargas!" Antonio sang

"Tonio, my boy! Feli will be down in a moment," Romulus said and Antonio nodded

"I'll just wait here then," Antonio said politely and the old man nodded before he shut the door so Antonio looked at the garden for a moment while thinking. Normally it was Lovi at the door, shouting at him but she didn't, it was Romulus. Why didn't she answer the door? She always answered the door! Antonio was now nervously rocking his heels, a habit he had always had and

been told off by Lovi many times for doing so. She had broken Antonio's habit but now, she wasn't here and suddenly it was back again.

"Ve~ Tonio~" Antonio's eyes went to the door where Feliciana stood wi-

Was that Lovi's headband?! She never took them off! Why now? Why wasn't Lovi wearing it?

"F-Feli, you do know that Lovi's headband." Antonio didn't even notice his stutter and he didn't even know why he hated Feli wearing or why he hated this feeling in his stomach.

"Ve~ sorella said I could have it for now! Ve~" Feli clapped her hands together happily.

"Why?" Antonio asked, a little frown appeared on his face

"Ve~ she said something but I can't remember! Ve~ I'm so silly," Feliciana giggled but Antonio was still staring at the red headband Lovi always wore. Antonio had given it to Lovi and she never took it off so why now? He would have to ask her later.

"Tonio!" Feli called, snapping Antonio out of his trance.

"Sí?"

"Do you like it?" Feli asked hopefully

"I-um-it suits Lovi more." Antonio stated what he thought was true; it did suit Lovi way more than it did with Feli. That's why Antonio loved it so much, it had so much meaning to him because it showed that she did loved what Antonio had gotten her. That was also one reason he never gave up, so why did she now? Did he do something wrong? Was it because he wa-

"Ve~ let's go!" Feliciana grabbed Antonio's hand and pulled his down the steps and onto the pavement so they were close to the road.

"Where are we going?" Antonio asked when both of them slowed down and they were walking side by side, hand in hand. Antonio pushed away the feeling of Feli's hand, it felt smaller and hadn't done the work like Lovi's hand did. Lovi's hand fitted perfectly in his and her hands had been out in dirt and sun from when both of them did harvesting together.

"Ve~ we're going to a café!" Feli said happily and Antonio nodded, not noticing the sun was getting clouded over by dark clouds.

* * *

**Translations:**

**Ciao- Italian meaning hello**

**Sorella – Italian meaning sister**

**Grazie – Italian meaning thank you**

**Sí- Italian and Spanish meaning yes**

**Hola- Spanish meaning hello**

**Another chapter down! Coming in the future chapters will be some singing so sorry if that annoys you. I thought it would go well in this and it does link to the story (sort of). I'll put a warning at the top if you don't want to read them but there's a lot of stuff that goes down in them as well.**

**Feel free to correct me if any of them is wrong! **

**I'll see you next time! R+R**


	10. Chapter 10

**Hey guys! Another chapter is done after 5 hours writing it! I kept being interrupted by family and *coughTumblrcough*. **

**Sorry about the last chapter, it was really short. This one should be longer than all the others I have written; I'm working on making them longer at this moment at time but I'm not sure yet.**

**Most of you guessed what was coming but can you guess more?**

**Thanks to all the people who had reviewed, added this to their favourites and followed! Seriously guys, thank you! Sorry if I don't respond to our reviews, I cannot remember who I have said thank you and who I haven't.**

**Anyway!**

**All songs belong to their rightful owners, the lyrics are mine. (songs at the bottom).**

**All translations are at the bottom and they are from Google Translate.**

**Anything in italics are people's thoughts and it says who's they belong to underneath.**

**Feel free to correct me if anything is wrong! R+R**

**Chapter 10**

* * *

"Ve~ were here!" Feliciana giggled happily and Antonio looked up. They were standing outside a café; red brick walls that were perfectly in line with each other, the roof hung over the doors slightly as well. A large wooden door with circular windows where huge which must have been how you got in and next to the double doors were a glass window that was stretched out so you could see inside the café.

"Wow Feli! This looks good!" Antonio said and Feliciana nodded

"Ve~ let'sa go!" Feli said as she started to drag Antonio to the doors and pushed through them. Both of them were in the café, the doors were swinging close behind them. They were looking out to the little booths and tables that were inside, all of them a beige wooden colour and they were with leather seats. To the couple's left was a long table that had different coffee's, tea's and different drinks there with a side part that had little snacks on. Behind that was a large window that looked through into the kitchen and there were also two wooden doors that went into the kitchen where the staff could go in. Suddenly, someone popped up in front of Antonio and Feliciana, scaring both of them and making them jump. He was smiling as he stood opposite them and was behind a little rosewood podium.

"Hey guys! A table for two?" it was an American, it was easy to tell by the loud voice that boomed through the little café.

"Sí Alfredo!" Feli sang

"Follow me!" Alfred then went into front and Antonio noticed he was on roller skates, the American made it look like it was as easy as walking. Feliciana was behind Alfred while Antonio brought up the back and Alfred stopped, making all of them stop.  
"Here you go!" Alfred said happily and he let both of them sit down. Feli and Antonio sat opposite each other, despite Feli's begging for Antonio to sit next to her.

"Someone will serve you in a min, kay?" Antonio didn't have time to answer back because the American was gone and was back over at the podium and talking to someone else. Antonio noticed Alfred had sat them down in a booth that looked out the window so the Spanish man looked out of the window, subconsciously drumming on the table.

"Tonio~" Feliciana called Antonio and he looked at her before he caught where she was looking, she was looking at the guy next to them. On his head was a little sun visor (even though they were inside). He was wearing a black top with the logo on the name of the café on in the corner, a little apron that went over his legs where different pens, pads and other pockets were. Black trousers were cut off short with white and black roller skates with the words 'AWESOME' on them.

Wait a minute…

"Yo guys! Awesomeness is here to serve you!"

"Gilbert…" Antonio growled under his breath but the albino didn't hear him. Gilbert gave them little booklets that had all the food and drinks in.

"Ve~ I didn't know you worked here!" Feli giggled

"Ja, I do! It's in here and people are awesome but not as awesome as me but-"

"WATCH IT!" someone shouted and all three of them turned to see who it was. Whoever it was fell straight into Gilbert but he caught them in his arms, holding them close.

"Not getting used to it yet?" Gilbert cackled and Antonio gasped as the person turned to face them.

"Shut up bastard." It was indeed Lovina. She had a white blouse on with the name and the logo of the café in the corner with a white apron on like Gilbert but she was wearing a black shirt underneath with red, white and green roller skates. She was holding a little note pad in her hand, a pen was behind her left ear as well and it was placed perfectly so it was balanced. Her hair was up in a ponytail before a large grip clip was in and it was gold, it made her pony tail go up before her hair fell back down again, covering the black clip. Her fringe was straight and just fell above her eyes, side parts hanging from her face and curved around her face. She looked stunning, it was all that Antonio could think of. But she wasn't her headband and Antonio scowled a little before his full attention was on Lovi.

"I hate fucking skirts," Lovina snapped

"You look good in it babe," Gilbert said and winked at Lovina, causing Lovina to blush red and slap him around the head with her little note pad. Nobody noticed the cold glare and the low growling that was emitting from Antonio.

"Ve~ sorella! I didn't know you worked here," Feliciana said happily

"Sí, I do now," Lovina said

"It's a blast! I get to work, earn money and annoy Lov here!" Gilbert laughed

"Oh shut up you idiota," Lovina said and rolled her eyes.

"So you two love birds, what can I get ya?" Gilbert said with his pen and pad in his hand.

"I'll have a choco latte please! Ve~" Feliciana sang and everybody looked at Antonio.

"I don't know…" Antonio said and looked at Lovi, "What do you think Lovi?"

"Well…the Italian coffee is really nice…bastard," Lovina mumbled and blushed bright red before looking away. Gilbert ripped off the piece of paper and gave it to the elder Italian.

"Go get the orders and don't fall over," Gilbert snickered and Lovina then pushed Gilbert forward. The albino wasn't expecting the shove so he didn't have the time to put his hands out or anything to break his fall so he fell face first on the floor.

"I think you should tell that to yourself." Lovina then skated off, going round in a circle when she avoided someone and her skirt went round with her. Antonio watched her go off, his chin leaning on his arm which was on the table and he sighed.

"Ve~ so how long have you worked here for Gilly?" Feliciana giggled again so Antonio looked at her before going to glare at Gilbert.

"Kesesese~ not long now. We're both getting used to it now but I like it, I'm not sure it Lov does but she'll come 'round," Gilbert said and snickered, "she always does with a little bit of flirting".

"Flirting?" Antonio repeated, nearly choking on his own spit somehow.

"Ja, you know…the whole 'winking, pretending to lean in' kind of stuff. She's really cute when you do try it." Antonio's anger was slowly going up in his stomach and was going through his veins and suddenly he was thinking how nice it would be if Antonio hit him over the head with a chair.

A steel chair for that fact.

"She's back~" Gilbert sang so Antonio and Feliciana looked over to see Lovina came from behind the bar like place with a large plate on one of her hands. Her fingers were outstretched on the bottom, the pads of her fingers were keeping it balance. She skated with ease past someone, spinning in a circle with one hand before her back and the other holding the place with orders on. Her skirt span with her before she came to a stop at Antonio and Feliciana's table.

"Here you go," Lovina said as she placed her sorella's drink down and placed Antonio's in front of him but the Spanish man noticed the look in her eyes as his eyes met with hers; it looked like a sad and longing emotion but it was gone like a flicker of light. Lovina's emotions were always so quick and are to see when she wasn't frowning or scowling.

"Grazie sorella!" Feli said and clapped her hands together.

"Gracias Lovi!" Antonio said happily before he picked up his drink and sipped at it. It was Italian coffee; he could tell from all the times Lovi had made him it before. She must of made it by hand because Antonio could tell as he looked to Lovi, she had some chocolate sprinkles on her cheek. It seemed that Gilbert also noticed too.

"Here Lov," Gilbert said as she picked a handkerchief out of one of his pockets and gently brushed at Lovi's cheek to get it off. A long blush appeared on the older Italian's face going to the tip of her ears as she as Gilbert rubbed her cheek.

"G-grazie bastard," Lovina mumbled as Gilbert put the handkerchief back into his pocket.

"Hey Lov, I was thinking of something." Both Antonio and Feliciana was looking at them now; a look of happiness and the other was glaring at Gilbert, it was easy to guess who was doing what.

"Sí?" Lovina asked as she looked at the albino.

"I was thinking; you, me and a cinema?" Gilbert wiggled his eyebrows and Antonio then choked on his drink, nearly spitting it back out so he laid both of his hands on the counter, away from his drink. Antonio composed himself as she waited for Lovi's answer.

"How about you covered in my vomit?" she said before Lovi skated off with an empty tray.

"Is that a yes?" Gilbert asked

"No!" Lovina shouted

"Is that a no?" Gilbert tired again

"No!" Lovina shouted before she went to serve someone else. Gilbert turned to see the couple and laughed.

"Man, she's so cute when she can't decide!" Gilbert laughed, "does anyone know what she meant?"

"It was a no Gilbert," Antonio said quickly

"Eh! I'll try again in five minutes," Gilbert said

"So you can fail again?" Antonio questioned with a hint of anger in his tone.

"Well, someone is grumpy today aren't they?" Gilbert huffed before going off to serve someone else who was waiting, it looked like that Canadian girl from Antonio's art class.

"Ve~ Tonio, are you ok?" Feli asked and put her hand on his but Antonio sighed and pulled away, not noticing the little frown on Feliciana's face.

"No Feli, I don't think so." Was Antonio's reply as he then looked out of the window. The date wasn't working out and now Antonio's mind was somewhere else, on someone else. He sighed as he watched people walk past the window.

What was his Lovi doing to him?

* * *

The next day, Antonio walked to school alone and missed out on picking up Feliciana. He didn't want to face her while she wore Lovi's headband, it would always belong to his Lovi. He had gotten to school early and so did most of the students so school stated early. Antonio was pushing his was through people in his classroom, he was in his art class. Feliciana was trying to chase him but he had managed to avoid her for now. She had managed to find Ludwig and was now talking to him, watching him go red in the face. Antonio's jade eyes scanned around the room looking for one person.

_Blonde hair, violet eyes, blonde hair, violet eyes_

Antonio kept repeating to himself as he looked around the room.

_Blonde hair-what colour eyes?_

Antonio stopped everything he was doing for a moment.

_I need a new memory_

Antonio thought until he saw an empty table. He knew she would be there, she was always alone which was kinda sad in Antonio's eyes. He shoved someone out of the way and then saw who he was looking for, she was drawing away in her sketchbook. The girl looked up as soon as Antonio got to her, like she knew that he was looking of her.

"Hello Antonio," she said softly

"Maddie I need to talk to you," Antonio said quickly

"Sit down then." Madeline motioned to the seat in front of her and continued to carry on with her work. Antonio sat down and put some paper in front of him so it looked like he was doing some work.

"So what's wrong?" Maddie asked

"You're super smart, right?" Antonio said

"I've been told I am," Maddie replied as she looked down at her work.

"I need your help."

"I've gathered that much Antonio but you're gonna have to tell be more so I can help you. I'm smart but I'm not a mind reader," Maddie said

"It's abo-"  
"Lovina?" Madeline finished, putting the pencil in her hand down and she looked at him, "have you come to your senses?"

"Què"? Antonio said and looked confused and Maddie sighed, are all boys blinded by love?

"Am I going to have to say and spell it out for you?" Madeline said as she leaned back in her chair slightly, picking up her pencil and she pointed it at Antonio accusingly.

"You are in love with Lovina."

* * *

Gilbert span Lovina around until their chests were pressed together so tightly a magazine wouldn't fit in between them. It their dance class everybody was dancing with their partners; wearing the same as last time because their suits and dresses hadn't been made yet but the textiles department.

"Your so stubborn," Lovina said as she brushed her hands up Gilbert's shoulders and then pushed Gilbert away like the whole class had learnt. Lovina did a little circle and stopped so her back was facing Gilbert. The albino walked up behind her and wrapped his arms around her. He buried his head into her neck as she looked away.

"You never answered my question," Gilbert said softly

"I don't intend to either." Lovina span around in his arms to face Gilbert again before she pushed backwards on his chest, making him fall over like the dance was supposed to. Lovina turned around and crossed her arms before the music came to an end. The teachers clapped as Lovina went to help Gilbert up and the albino stood by the Italian's side. As the teachers started to talk, Gilbert leaned towards Lovina.

"Is it a yes or a no?" Gilbert asked quietly to her but the teachers stopped talking and Lovina turned to face him. She leaned up a little and whispered into his ear as he bent down a little.

"I don't have to answer to you." Was all the Italian said before she left, leaving Gilbert with a mystery.

* * *

Antonio spluttered every word he knew out of his mouth; that was his response to what Maddie had said to him. Antonio slid down his chair, going bright red in the process.

"See? I am right," Maddie said as she tapped her pencil on the table. Antonio didn't know what to do; was that why he hated Gilbert and Lovina together? He was…jealous? Antonio was still bright red and the bell went off so he got up and the chair went flying backwards and fell over. Antonio slammed his hands and flicked his wrist so the paper then went flying everywhere. Antonio then headed for the door and headed for his next lesson.

"It's true Antonio! Don't deny it!" Maddie stood up as the paper around her fell in the air and onto the floor.

"You hear me! You are in love with Lovina and you cannot do anything about it!"

Antonio then slammed the door behind him as he left his classroom and he then ran to the boys' bathroom, it was the only place nobody would be right now. The bathroom door shut behind Antonio as he stormed in, he threw his bag somewhere before he went over to the sink and turned it on. Antonio splashed cold water onto his face before his hands then gripped onto the edges of the sink, he looked up into the mirror in front of him, water dripping from his face. He could see blurry images of his own memoires; when Gilbert had caught Lovina in the café, the way Gilbert looked at her, when Gilbert had asked Lovina on a date. Antonio ended up screaming and punched the mirror, the jagged glass broke and fell into the bottom of the sink. Antonio went back to gripping the sink as he looked at the remains of the sinks. He panted a little as Maddie's words came back to his head, they all made perfect sense now. He was dating Feliciana but was madly in love with Lovina and he could do nothing about it.

After Antonio had comforted his feeling in the mirror, he grabbed his bag and walked to the music room where his next lesson would be. He opened the music door and stepped into the room, holding the room for other people behind him. The room was split into two; chairs were at one side of the room and more chairs on the other side of the room and in between them were lines of pushed together tables that made it look like a catwalk. Antonio looked around to see Lovi was standing there, arms crossed so Antonio made his way over to her. Antonio finally got to her with a lot of weaving but at least he got to her and stood near her.

"Hola Lovi~" Antonio sang and she looked at him.

"Ciao tomato bastard," she said

"What's going on?" he asked

"STUDENTS!" the teacher shouted

"We're going to find out," Lovina replied as both of them looked at the teacher.

"Today, we're going to have a different way of working so we can find the voices inside of you. This calls for the battles against genders! Ladies go and sit on the left and men go sit on the right! Chop chop!" the teacher clapped his hands together and everybody then went to their correct side. Antonio found a seat and sat down in it, only to regret it when someone sat next to him

"Awesomeness is here!" Gilbert laughed and Antonio sighed a little, of all the people…

"Alright! I need a volunteer from the men-

"I'LL DO IT!" Gilbert interrupted the teacher and stood yup before walking over to the teacher.

"Alright then, Gilbert it is," the teacher said as they then turned to face the ladies.

"Anyone for the ladies?" the teacher asked and many put their hands up so they could sing with Gilbert. The teacher hummed as they went over all the ladies.

"Miss Vargas!" the teachers shouted and everybody looked at Feliciana but the teacher wasn't talking to her, the teacher was looking at Lovina. Said Italian was sinking down in her chair as low as she could go, arms crossed and going bright red in embarrassment.

"I think you would be good for this," the teacher said as they went over to Lovina and helped her out of her chair (which was in the corner at the back so she didn't get spotted dammit) and then the teacher pushed her towards Gilbert.

_Shoot me now_

Antonio thought glumly to himself as he crossed his arms, clearly not impressed.

"Now you all know this from other people singing this, so begin!" the teacher clapped. Lovina stood opposite Gilbert with her arms crossed and she started the song as Gilbert butted in.

"Anything you can do I can do better" Lovina said

"HA!" Gilbert laughed

"I can do anything better than you"

"No you can't

Yes I can

No you can't

Yes I can

Yes I can!"

Gilbert then looked at Lovina with a smile on his face before he spread his arms out to show his 'awesomeness' as Lovina didn't looked impressed.

"Anything you can be I can be greater, sooner or later I'm greater than you

No your not" Lovina argued

"Yes I am" Gilbert said back

"No your not

Yes I am

No your not

Yes I am

Yes I am!"

Gilbert then showed his next action by acting it out and so did Lovina.

"I can shoot a partridge with a single cartridge

I can get a sparrow with a bow and arrow

I can live on bread and cheese" Gilbert moved his head side to side

"And only on that?" Lovina asked

"Yep!

So can I rat"

Lovina rolled her eyes as Gilbert kept going.

"Anything not you can sing I can sing higher

I can sing anything higher than you

No you can't

Yes I can

No you can't

Yes I can

No you can't

Yes I can

No you can't…!" Gilbert sang his line confidently before Lovina sang.

"Yes I….can!" it was clear Lovina could sing higher and the students along with the teacher were watching in fascination.

"How do you sing that high?" Gilbert asked

"I'm a girl!" Lovina answered and Gilbert looked away before continuing.

"Anything you can say I can say softer

I can say anything softer than you

No you can't

Yes I can

No you can't

Yes I can

No you can't

Yes I can

Yes I can!" Lovina shouted and Gilbert covered his ears.

"I can drink liquor faster than a flicker" Gilbert snapped his fingers like that

"I can drink it quicker and get even sicker" Lovina rolled her eyes as Gilbert leaned closer.

"I can open any safe

Without being caught?

You bet!

That's what I thought you crook" Lovina pushed Gilbert back a bit, he frowned.

"Any note you can hold I can hold longer

I can hold any note longer than you" both of them were getting into their roles.

"No you can't

Yes I can

No you can't

Yes I can

No you can't…" Gilbert held his note and then everybody looked to Lovina.

"Yes I can!

Yes I…." As soon as Lovina started, her hands were into fists and she closed her eyes and held her note.

I…." every student in the room and the teacher were looking at Lovina in shock.

I….….." Gilbert had his mouth open as Lovina kept going, she had the lungs for it.

I….CAN!" Lovina finished her singing and opened her eyes to see everybody was looking at her in shock but Gilbert kept going.

Yes you can!

Where do you keep all that air?" Gilbert asked

"Ugh…

Oh…" Gilbert looked away before singing again and Lovina had her breath back.

"Anything you can say I can say faster

I can say anything faster than you"

Gilbert smiled a little as he sang as Lovina scowled.

"No you can't

Yes you can

No you can't

Yes I can

No you can't

Yes I can

No you can't

Yes I can

No you can't

Yes I can

I can jump a hurdle" Gilbert used his hands to shoe he could

"I can wear a girdle

I can knit a sweater

I can fill it better" Lovina swayed her hips, making Antonio drool (slightly)

"I can do most anything

Can you bake a pie?" Lovina asked

"No…" Gilbert sighed

"Neither can I" Lovina shook her and Gilbert's eye twitched before he turned to Lovina.

"Anything you can sing I can sing sweeter" he sang

"I can sing anything sweeter than you" Lovina poked at him. Gilbert then got

up onto his side of the table.

"No you can't…" Gilbert sang sweetly as he could as Lovina got on her side of the table.

"Yes I can…." Lovina sang sweetly

"No you can…can't…" Gilbert started to walk towards Lovina

"Yes I can…." Lovina started to walk towards Gilbert and both met in the middle of the tables, both looking at each other.

"No you can't" Gilbert shook his head

"Yes I can" Lovina nodded

"No you can't

"Oh yes I can" Lovina smirked a little as she saw it was annoying Gilbert. As gilbert said every word of the next part, he got closer, closer and closer to Lovina so she had to lean back.

"No you can't, can't, CAN'T" Gilbert sang but then Lovina sang back and leaned forwards making Gilbert lean back.

"Yes I can, can, CAN"

As they both finished; their chests were close together, hands curled into fists. Both of their eyes were closed as they basically screamed into each other's face.

"NO YOU CAN'T!

YES I CAN!"

Both of them finished the song so close that it was unbelievable. Everybody in the room was watching them, everybody in awe but Antonio who was too busy annoyed and angry at Gilbert to do anything else. The teacher and the other students started to clap and then Lovina looked at Gilbert and he smiled at her so she pushed him away from her and scoffed, unimpressed and embarrassed.

"Bravo! Both of you! That was fantastic!" the teacher said as Gilbert jumped off the table.

"I didn't think you had the voices for it but I was wrong!" the teacher said to himself as the teacher then walked off and out of the classroom as the bell went off. Everybody got out of their seats and headed off, still talking. Antonio got up from his seat and went straight over to Lovina. Lovina was going to the end of the table and she was going to jump off when Antonio saw Gilbert was going to catch her. Antonio quickly pushed Gilbert out of the way and he went flying onto the floor as Lovi jumped and she landed in the Spanish's man's arms and not the albino's. He spun her around before Antonio gently put her on the ground. Lovina spluttered and went bright red in shock.

"I-um-grazie," Lovina said quickly as she then walked off to get her bag.

"De nada Lovi!" Antonio sang happily as he waved to the Italian as she walked out of the classroom, still bright red. Antonio dusted off his hands and saw Gilbert was on the floor so Antonio just walked over him before he went to follow Lovina. Gilbert raised his head and sighed as a piece of paper landed on the top of his head.

"Shisse."

* * *

Lovina sighed as she came out of the kitchen with drinks, she then swerved out of the way for customers. She was now at work after her dance lessons with her teachers and Gilbert. It must have been around seven or eight o'clock because it was dark outside and Lovina could hear the rain batter at the windows. She swirled on her roller skates around s child before sighing, children needed to be on leads at times because she had nearly hit that child about four times now. She found the table she wanted and then placed the drinks down in front of them before she skated away from them, her hips swaying to the songs that played in the background of the café. The Italian then had to make a sudden stop and she gasped as she stopped. It was a child on the floor, crying for his mother or family. She sighed to herself before she bent down in front of the child.

_Only 10 more minutes left and then I'm gone_

She thought to herself as she looked at the child, it was the child she had nearly tripped over earlier.

Where's your mamma bambino?" she asked and the toddler stopped crying and looked at her with big puppy eyes. Large and watery blue eyes looked at her, the child was pouting at her. The child put his chubby hands out towards Lovina and she looked at him confused as he shuffled himself over to Lovina. The toddled then made a noise that sounded like 'up'.

_Do I have to?_

Lovina thought but then looked at the child, a flashback in her mind came back to her. In her eyes, the child had a weird curl, ginger hair and crying for her sorella. Lovina smiled a little to herself, she was imaging the child was a baby Feliciana.

_Oh fuck it_

Lovina thought as she put her hands around the child and he made a gurgling noise as she then started to pat the child's back to comfort him.

"Where's your mummy?" she asked again and the baby looked at her before giggling and he put his chubby hand up to her face and stroked hair out of her face. He giggled again and it made Lovina smile again, he was only a child. Lovina looked at the child and then thought of his mother, the one she had served quite a while ago.

"Let's go find your mummy," Lovina said softly and ruffled the child's hair before she skated off. She did a mini spin and the toddler laughed a little as she did so. It wasn't long until Lovina saw the mother of the child, looking frantic and was calling out for her child.

"Look," Lovina said and pointed to mother of the child, "let's talk to your mum," Lovina said as the child was happy in her arms.

"Excuse me," Lovina said and the woman turned around, tears of worry in her eyes.

"I found your son, he was wondering by himself," Lovina said and the woman let out a cry of relief.

"Oh! Thank you!" she said and then Lovina looked at the toddler before passing him over to his mother. The woman held him gently in her arms before hugging him tightly and she looked to Lovina.

"Can I ever repay you?" she asked as she hugged her child

"It's alright, I don't need anything from you. I know what it's like to lose something that you love," Lovina said and as she blinked, the back of her eyelids came up with an image of Antonio, smiling at her like he didn't care about anything in the world.

"I wouldn't want someone to have the pain like I have," Lovina said.

"Oh…I'm ever so sorry about that," the woman said

"I don't need sympathy, I've learn to live with the pain." Lovina patted the toddler's head and he giggled before he reached up and played with her long hair that was up. The woman than nodded and went off with her child, scowling at him for leaving her and going out of her sight. As they left, the music changed to 'she will be loved' by Maroon 5. The child turned and waved at Lovina and she smiled back, a little crooked smile that almost looked broken.

"I see your good with children." A voice said and Lovina turned to see it was Antonio; he was wearing a large beige rain coat.

"I don't know what it fucking means to you," she said as she then skated off and looked at the time, it was the end of her shift, finally.

"Awww…don't be like that Lovi," Antonio wined as Lovina then took off her skates and apron, shoving them in her bag before cursing, she didn't bring a coat with her. She put on her other shoes and took out her hair, it annoyed her to have it up. She flicked her hair a little so it was out before she put her bag on her shoulder.

"I heard you talking to his mother." A shiver went down Lovina's sine as Antonio said that.

"What have you lost Lovi?" Lovina then walked off and went to the door as Antonio asked her the question.

"Wait Lovi!" Antonio called as she ran after her as she went outside into the pouring rain. He dashed to the door, slammed it open as he ran out and Antonio managed to catch the Italian's wrist which made her stop. Antonio watched as Lovina's hair started to get drenched sticking to her face, shoulders and back.

"Lovi?" Antonio asked, "what have you lost?"

"It doesn't matter! Let go!" she shouted at him and tried to shake him off but he had an iron grip on her.

"Antonio! Let go!" she snapped again, shivering a little.

"**Lovina Maria Vargas!"** her full name made her looked straight at Antonio; he never said her full name, he always gave her a nickname for her. Lovina didn't even know the Spanish man knew her name.

"I just want to help you!" Antonio said and Lovina couldn't take it; not while he was looking at her with those large, green and pleading eyes complete with his drenched hair.

"What have I **lost**?" she snapped as she could feel her eyes getting watery but she couldn't let them fall. She ripped Antonio's hand off her wrist, her wrist was now blooming a red colour and Antonio couldn't help but gasp a little, he didn't meant to hurt Lovi!

"I'll tell you what I have lost! Everything!" she snapped, "I've lost it all and I can't take it anymore! I've lost it all thanks to perfect little Feliciana!" Antonio didn't know what to do; Lovina was always so strong and now…she was falling.

"**I've even lost you!"** that sentence struck Antonio right in the heart and he looked at her, Lovina's tears were starting to fall down her face. Antonio had a sudden urge to hold her close and wipe all of her tears away.

"M-me?" Antonio stuttered

"Even you Antonio! I lost you to my sister and I thought you were the one thing I could hold onto!" she screamed at him, her tears falling but it was hard to tell if they were tears or the rain. The rain had now got both of them drenched; Lovina was shivering badly and her hair was sticking to her. Antonio was a little dryer because of his coat but he wanted to wrap his coat around Lovi so badly.

"I had to get my headband so I gave it to Feli because she belonged to you! I thought it meant I would always be yours but I've deceived myself!" she kept screaming at him, even Antonio's own tears were falling as she watched the girl who was always so strong fall.

"And it kills me every day when I see you! Ok! I can't take it anymore!" she snapped, "so yes! I have lost you and you were even more important to me than my own family!" Lovina was now so close to Antonio, he could feel her breath on him.

"So I hope you, **Antonio Fernandez Carriedo**, are fucking happy with your life because I will **NEVER **be happy with mine because I think you've torn me apart! So I hope your fucking happy because I will **never **be fixed!" she screamed as she pushed Antonio away from her, holding her bag as she ran off. Antonio stood there motionless as he watched Lovina run off and away from him. He watched Lovina run out of his life, for now.

* * *

**Translations:**

**(in order)**

**Sí- Italian and Spanish meaning yes**

**Ja- German meaning yes**

**Idiota- Italian meaning idiot**

**Grazie- Italian meaning thank you**

**Gracias- Spanish meaning thank you**

**Que- Spanish meaning what**

**Hola- Spanish meaning hello**

**Ciao- Italian meaning hello**

**De nada- Spanish meaning your welcome**

**Shisse- German meaning shit**

**Bambino- Italian meaning child (I think)**

**This chapter seems dramatic and stuff does down! Lovina tells Antonio how she feels! (slightly). I**

**The song Lovina and Gilbert were singing was 'anything you can do I can do better' by Annie get your gun. It was inspired by a YouTube video but I can't remember which one it was (I'll get back to you on that). **

**Oh my gosh guys! 60 reviews! You don't know how special I feel right now! I'll try to upload quicker but it's hard to share a laptop with my sister and get things done on here. **

**Feel free to correct me if any of them is wrong! **

**I'll see you next time! R+R**

**Random info:**

**Me and my sister (HiddenSunrise24) are thinking about making a shared account on FanFiction! Can anyone come with a name? All we've got it TostieTwins which I came up with! If you come up with a really good name for us, I'll give you a one shot for you! (or I'll try to).**

**Bye guys! **


End file.
